Withheld Determination
by Sora no Hoshi
Summary: They are more than twins. They are two halves of one soul. So when Hao’s life finally slipped away, so does Yoh’s. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but why are the Asakuras after Yoh’s life instead of Hao's?
1. Prologue

**Okay, I HAVE to make something clear, since apparently, not everyone gets this. Tragedy does NOT mean that it is a sad fic. It means that, no matter how happy it is, it WILL have a sad ending, so don't think that this is a dark fic.**

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, but it would be nice if I owned SK.

Warning: Character Deaths

Blah blah - narration

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

* * *

**Withheld Determination**

Prologue

"Yoh-kun!" The short-haired brunette turns around as he heard his best friend calling. He gave the short blonde his lazy smile as the said blonde catches up with him.

"Manta, just in time! You want to come over for dinner today?" Yoh asked his friend.

Manta raised an eyebrow. "Sure but…why today?"

Yoh put both his hands behind his back. "Ren and Horo are coming over today, just visiting. We haven't met in a while." He explained.

The short genius looked up at his friend. "It's only been a week since the shaman fight ended, Yoh-kun, but okay, I'll come over after class."

The laidback shaman gave his friend a carefree smile. "Okay, see you then."

* * *

"Tadaima." Yoh yelled into the inn as he returned. He didn't hear 'okaeri', but instead he heard the sound of two people arguing. 

"What do you mean you don't know!" came the familiar voice of the Chinese shaman.

The Ainu's voice can be heard yelling back. "I don't know means I don't know! I should say the same to you about my snowboard!"

Ren's voice rang through the whole inn as he shouted back at the ice shaman. "Why would I want to take that useless piece of junk? Now give me back my Kwan Dao!"

"I said I don't know anything about it!" was the reply.

"You want to fight!"

"With pleasure!"

They were upstairs and Yoh quickly went up there. If they fight up there and break the inn, Anna would be mad, _very mad_.

"Kororo, into the Ikupasui" Ren had done the same with Hou Rai Ken.

_BOOM!_

"Too late…" Yoh sighed as he finds the back part of the second floor in smithereens. "Ano…you guys…" he tried.

But the two fighting shamans had gone to the back and is having an ongoing battle in the there, Horo's ice spikes occasionally hitting the back wall of the inn, where as Ren's Golden Chuuka Zanmai (A/N: With Hou Rai Ken! O.o), if they did not land a blow on the Ainu, continually punch holes in places that the missed ice spikes did not.

Yoh was looking on helplessly when an icy voice came from behind him. "Stop them, Yoh."

He turned around to come face to face with his fiancée. "Me?" He points to himself.

"Of course," the itako replied. "Who else? Now go stop them."

"Hai…" Yoh jumped out the back, dodging the different onslaught of attacks. "Amidamaru in Harusame in Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi!"

Yoh uses the double medium to slap both of them into the trees in the back.

"What was that for Yoh!" Horo shouted from his position under the tree.

Ren agreed with the Ainu for once. "It's got nothing to do with you."

Yoh rubbed a hand behind his head. "Well, actually…my life's at stake here." Anna then came up beside him, and deftly rewarded both the Tao and the ice shaman two hard punches, causing them to fall to the ground. "I hid your weapons because I didn't want _this_ to happen." She explained coldly. "You three." She addressed the boys.

They stood up immediately; well, Yoh's already standing, but he stood up straight. "Yes, Anna."

"Fix this." She points behind her at the back wall of the inn, filled with holes and melting ice spikes.

"Huh? Me too?" Yoh complained.

"Yes, you too."

* * *

Manta arrived at the inn to see Yoh and group fixing the back wall of the inn. "Perfect timing," another blonde's voice caught his attention. 

"Hai, Anna-san?" Manta asked as he took off his shoes.

The dominant girl points in the direction of the kitchen. "Dinner." A simple command.

"Hai, Anna-san…" Manta obediently answered and went in that direction.

* * *

Out in America, in the desert where the Patch used to be, is a figure, lying in the middle of the vast barren land, breathing deeply. It had been a week since he'd laid there, unmoving, as blood flowed freely from his body once again, as his wound from a week ago reopened. 

_How long has it been? How is it possible that I, the Great Asakura Hao, would be dying from such a small wound?_

He laid there motionless, feeling weaker and weaker by the moment as hot red liquid escaped from the large gash on his chest.

_That's not possible. I am NOT weak. That is simply impossible. How can I ever be weak?_

But the pain he felt is unbearable. Not so much as weak as painful, but the blood loss made him dizzy, and he felt his life slipping away, his consciousness slowly fading. What's more, he can't heal himself, since his furyoku's all depleted from the fight. It was amazing that he even held out for this long; no food, no drink, nothing to keep him alive, yet he still is. It was probably one of the few things about being the strongest in the world that made him special.

_I want a kingdom where everyone will be accepted, is that so wrong?_

With that last thought, the strongest shaman in the world fades away as he lets out his last breath.

* * *

It is dinner now. Manta had finished making supper at the same time that the three finished fixing the back wall with Yoh's standard of satisfaction (a.k.a. contruction paper and tape). 

It is also during dinner that Yoh suddenly collapsed. "Yoh!" all four other present went to the fallen boy.

"Shorty, did you poison the food?" Horo said accusingly, which caused Anna to punch him into the wall. "Then we all would've died you baka."

Ren went to check the brunette's pulse. "This is no time for jokes, minna. I think Yoh's dead." He announced after bending down to check his heartbeat; nothing.

The three's eyes went wide. "Call an ambulance, his family, anyone!" Anna yelled and Manta quickly went to the telephone. The blonde stomped her foot. _Why does Faust have to be on a stupid honeymoon with a ghost **now**?_

A moment later, they are all at the hospital. What was supposed to be a happy dinner was turned completely upside down. They sit in suspense waiting for the result of the doctor's analysis, hoping that there'll be good news.

The doctor came out fairly fast. And the four crowded around him. "I'm sorry," it was all he needed to say, but he continued, "it appears that he was dead even before the ambulance was called."

"How!" Anna is shrieking, completely loosing control despite her usual calm self. "How is it that he was laughing one moment, and without any sign of pain, he just collapsed dead?"

"Perhaps I can answer that." A voice came from behind and they all turned to find Kino standing there, Yohmei, Mikihisa, and teary-eyed Keiko and Tamao behind her.

Mikihisa went forward and put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Let's get out of here first. We needn't disturb the hospital."

Yohmei went to the doctor. "Thank you for your patience. I hope that I can take my grandson's body back for burial." The doctor nodded.

* * *

They are now all sitting in the tea room of the Funbari Onsen. Manta brought in tea and they all sat down around the table. All the crying had been done now, and the teenagers waited for the blind itako to say something. Finally she did. 

"This is only a hypothesis," she started, "but it is the most plausible one we have at the moment."

Yohmei aided her. "It appears that, since Yoh's soul was split from Hao's originally, when Hao, the main soul, died, so did Yoh."

Kino continued. "The soul did not die, but the body did."

"Then why is it that we did not see Yoh's soul?" The Chinese shaman asked.

"When the body died," Mikihisa explained. "It appears that the split soul went to join the main soul, since it is no longer restrained by the body."

Manta's eye grew wide. "Does that mean that Hao is one again? Yoh doesn't exist anymore?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Keiko said, finally recovering from her breakdown. "It is natural to say that when a soul split, it cannot come back together since they had grown into two complete identities; but they want to be as close to each other as possible."

"So where's Yoh's soul now?" Horo asked, not quite following but grasping the general idea.

Yohmei took a sip of tea before he answered. "Mostly likely in hell, where Hao's soul had gone."

"Then there's nothing we could do?" Anna finally commented.

Kino sighed. "Only time will tell."

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: So, how is it? I know that everyone hates me for killing the twins but they'll come back, five hundred years later, and so will most of Yoh's friends. Just wait for it! 

I have just watched the anime, and I read the manga a long time ago, in Chinese. I will kind of mix both in the story.

Also, there will be quite a few fight scenes in this story. I'm not good at fight scenes, so please dismiss those bad parts. I planned the plot and counted them; I managed to avoid having to write about most of them, but there were still quite a few left.

I would really appreciate reviews, whether they are comments, opinions, suggestions, praises, or flames.


	2. Waking from a Deep Sleep

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, though I wished I own Shaman King.

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

sweetsorrowEternity: Here's an update. I hope it's in time before your vacation. Double update for you on account of a boring chatper! Have fun in your vacation. Thanks for waiting.

simmie: Yes Hao is the best; and so is Yoh. Poor twins, they both died so suddenly. But here they are again! Here's the update.

Leuv: Thank you! I'm so happy to have people who love my stories. Well, I was working on the two chapters of this story, since I promised a double update for sweetsorrowEternity. The next chapter of Nantoka Naru should be up withn a couple of days.

Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune: Yay! I'm so hapy you love it! Here's the update!

Animecrazy666: Ah, okay...maybe not EVERYONE. Manta, no, Anna, maybe not, Pirika, most likely no, since I can't keep track of too many characters, and I might neglect her if I put her in the story. But everyone else should be there; everyone else that I can think of. Pairings...none? I'm not good with romance, so I can't really do any romance scenes without destroying the story as a whole. Sorry. Thanks for the review though!

dark red shadows: Than you very much! Your stories are nice too.

Me XD: Yeah, I think Yoh's death should be dramatic too, but then that wouldn't point out the fact that he died the moment Hao did if he suffered for the death...I suppose. Anyways, here's the update!

Elemental Storm: That's a very nice guess, but not the right one. You'll see in the next chapter, which is already up due to my double update!

I'm so happy for so many reviewers -cries-...Anyways, please enjoy...I suppose, considering this chapter is a bit boring.

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream/ emphasis within an emphasis (?)

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter One: Waking from a Deep Sleep

-Izumo-

_Oh look, they're twins._

_What should we call them?_

_Let's call them Hao and Yoh._

_Huh? But isn't Hao the evil from the Asakura history?_

_But they're twins, it's perfect. Besides, just because the name's the same, it doesn't mean that it's the same person._

_Oh alright, we'll call the older one Hao, and the younger one Yoh._

_Then it's decided!_

…

Hao opened his eyes. It is not unusual for him to hear what his new parents are saying right after his birth. What _is _unusual is that there wasn't an entourage of attacks waiting for him, nor was there talk of which one is the evil. Heck, it doesn't even seem like they _know _that he might be evil. This _is_ the Asakura family though; he had made sure. Why they don't know he's evil is beyond him.

He checked beside him and found, just as expected, his brother Yoh, sleeping soundly.

_I don't think he remembers, since he's not the original…should I just take his soul now? But he's still too weak…_

Hao decided to just stay like this until he needs to leave. He'll be more unsuspecting this way.

_I'll wait until we're older, and I'll convince Yoh to join me…_

He drifted back to sleep like a newborn should do, other than crying.

* * *

-China- 

_It's a boy._

_What should we call him?_

_Um…How about Ren, after the boy from five hundred years ago that freed our family from the chain of hatred and brought our family into light?_

_Sounds like a perfect name._

_And matches perfectly with Jun's._

…

Saffron eyes stare up into the ceiling. The man and the woman had left. He blinked away the blurriness and looked around.

_Where am…I think that I died…Wait…Yoh died, and then what?_

He closed his eyes and images of the funeral, the cliff, and the boulder came.

_Right, after the funeral, Jun and I fell down a cliff…we…got hit by a boulder…so…I'm dead? No, it seems like I was just born…_

Not having the energy to care about the details in infantry, the Tao drifted back to sleep. A Chinese warrior's spirit came out. "I've been waiting, Bocchama." He voiced to no one in particular. He disappeared again as a green-haired girl, accompanied by her parents, came to check out her new brother.

* * *

-Hokkaido- 

_It's a nice, healthy baby boy!_

_I've already decided the name for him._

_Oh? What would that be?_

_Horokeu, after the boy who saved our homeland and replanted the Coltsfoot fields since the last Shaman Tournament._

_Sounds good to me._

…

Azure eyes blinked at his surrounding; confused is an understatement.

_Hmm? How did I get here from the hospital?_

He remembers what happened.

_Yoh died, and after the funeral, Ren and Jun died. I was really depressed, so I did not see the truck…am I dead? Or am I alive?_

Fatigue dominated the young child as he drifted back into sleep. A Koropokkoru popped up beside the sleeping boy, and watched him silently.

* * *

-New York- 

_Let's call him Chocolove!_

_Are you sure? Isn't the name a bit weird?_

_Nonsense, it's after my great ancestor who brought the wind of laughter to the world._

_Okay…if you say so._

…

The young African-American boy slowly opens his eyes as an unfamiliar room came into his view.

_I remember that I died…After Anna informed me of Ren, Horo, and Yoh's death, I had gone on the plane…but something went wrong with the plane…_

He thought about the possibilities.

_Banana Comedian Reborn!_

With that stupid thought, he went back to sleep, satisfied with the phrase. The spirit of a jaguar came beside him, eyeing him curiously.

* * *

-Japan- 

_Oh, what a boy!_

_He'll grow up strong someday._

_Let' s call him Ryunosuke._

_After that gangster ancestor we have?_

_But he was the symbol of freedom and will power!_

_I guess so…_

…

The small boy opened his eyes, confused at what's going on.

_Danna…he died…Manta called me…_

He suddenly found himself very small, compare to his tall figure from before.

_I…I was riding my bike, and a taxi came…what happened? I think I died but…I'm here?_

Seemingly disregarding the confusing situation, the boy drifted back into slumber. A lizard like spirit appeared beside him and watched him lazily. "I've found you, Ryu."

* * *

-Germany- 

_Which number are we at now?_

_It would be nineteen, since I'm eighteen._

_So the boy would be Faust XIX._

_A lot easier than XVIII._

_Haha…yeah…_

_I hope he will be nice and strong when he grows up._

…

The blonde baby quietly and calmly opened his eyes.

_Eliza…_

Then he widened his eyes as he remembered what happened.

_Ah…I had wanted to visit Yoh-kun after his death…I guess the trains don't like me much. I even left Eliza behind…_

The sad thought enveloping him, he goes back to sleep, dreaming of his beloved lover. The transparent figure of a girl in a nurse outfit appeared beside him. "This moment has come at last, my darling."

* * *

-Izumo- 

Hao opened his eyes and look at the surrounding. Yoh still lay beside him, breathing softly as he slept.

_Spirit of Fire…_

The spirit came to the onmyouji's call, its body small, matching for its infant master.

_Good, you're still here. Go until I call you again…_

The spirit quietly and obediently disappeared.

_I'm sure all of Yoh's friends who have seen the Chou Senji Ryakketsu have been reborn as well, with their memories. The future calls for an interesting one…_

He looks at Yoh again, examining the younger boy with amused curiosity. After a while, he went back into slumber yet again, as his new parents came in to check on their twins.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: ER…Everyone has this unknown long-distance sibling and they continued the bloodline! Yay me. XD 

This chapter is a bit boring, I know; just showing the process of rebirth and all. The next chapter will skip a few years; I'll try to update faster to make up for the boring chapter.

So, what do you think? I'm sorry that Anna and Manta, and probably Lyserg as well, won't show up since they did not go in the Chou Senji Ryakketsu. Let's just say that Hao left the knowledge of Taizanfukun no Sai in Chou Senji Ryakketsu, and the others inherited it from the book, allowing them to transmigrate. No one got stronger after transmigrating because…that would complicate things.

I might put Lyserg later in the story, since I don't really want him to be left out, but I'm still deciding whether I should let him keep his memory. Hao's lackeys won't show up in the fic.

Also, this chapter only shows the moment that these people are born, but Ryu and Faust are actually born earlier than the others. I want to make the age proportional to before they died.

I realized that I'm not going to bother to translate the Japanese in this fic, and I'm sorry if I used them the wrong way. Anyways, if anyone has questions about the Japanese, leave them in a review or e-mail me.

In my other fic, Nantoka Naru, I had mistakenly assumed that Izumo is a village, but I guess it is more of a province, so I'm sorry for the mistake.

Sorry for the short chappie, but please review; I accept anything, even flames.


	3. Running Away

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, though I wished I own Shaman King.

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Two: Running Away

Hao sat under a tree in the courtyard of the Asakura Estate. It had seemed that the Asakuras managed to expand their territory over the five centuries he wasn't alive. They now occupy the whole Izumo of Japan.

_Ten years passed so fast…_ a small voice broke his process of thought.

"Nii-chan!" Hao looked toward the direction of the main house, and saw the ten-year-old Yoh running toward the tree that he's under.

As he was approaching, however, Yoh tripped. But before the younger brunette even touched the ground, Hao went and caught him, even though they're still twenty feet apart. He had gotten his strength back after ten years. He can even summon Spirit of Fire in its original form now.

He looked down at Yoh, who blinked up at his brother innocently and smiled. The older shaman's eyes softened. Hao had developed an affinity for his younger brother after spending ten years with him, never fighting for serious reasons.

_I like this Yoh better. So free of humanity, so untainted, so…not my enemy…_

"Are you okay, Yoh?" he asked, worry laced in his tone. He really is having a soft spot now, and that could pose a problem for the future. For now, however, it doesn't matter.

"I'm fine, nii-chan." Yoh said, getting up. The younger twin dusted himself off, even though he didn't fall. "Kaa-chan told me to come to you to tell you to go in with me to eat lunch…with you." He struggled to say it right, and Hao smiled at that.

_We don't have to be enemies, Yoh, we never had to…It wasn't your destiny to stop me; it's something that the our family put upon you in their fear for me._

As they went back, they saw a man standing just outside the door, waiting for them. Yoh merrily ran toward him. "Tou-chan!"

Yoh, being Yoh, managed to trip again in the course of his little jog. Hao caught him again, when they're just a little distance from their father. Hao smiled at Yoh's clumsiness when a thought entered his mind.

_Why does Yoh have to be so clumsy?_

Hao's eyes widened as he looked up at their father, Asakura Youji a.k.a. the head of the Asakura family. _What did he say?_ The tone he heard was a serious one, not an amused one.

His father's thoughts continued to enter his mind through his Reishi ability.

_Why couldn't Yoh be more like Hao, more mature and smart, so that we don't have to work so hard in training him as a shaman?_

Hao couldn't believe what he's hearing. Is their father comparing them? Is he criticizing Yoh?

_Hao learned all the basics of shamanism, and more, in less than one day, but Yoh couldn't even grasp the simplest thing. Did something go wrong? If only Hao was born by himself—_

Hao couldn't take it anymore. Sure Yoh seemed a bit slow to not even grasp the basics of shamanism at ten, but to go as far as regretting giving birth to him is…Hao felt anger burning up inside of him. "Nii-chan?" Hao looked down and saw his brother's confused looks. The older of the Asakura twins shook his head; he must've looked pretty scary. He smiled at his twin. "Nothing, Yoh, let's go in."

"Mm!" Yoh agreed and pulled Hao inside excitedly. The older twin eyed their father, who had a smile on his face, and quickly went inside with Yoh.

* * *

Midnight… 

"Yoh?" a voice whispered beside the little boy. The said brunette stirred sleepily from beside his slumbering brother and looked up at the shadowed figure. "Aa?"

The person looked over at Hao, relieved that he's still sleeping, and then turned back. "Yoh, come with me, I want to show you something nice." He muttered.

Yoh rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up. "Okay, I'll call nii-chan—"

"No, Yoh, this'll be a surprise for him, okay?" the man lied.

Yoh, the gullible himself, nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

The man seemed relieved that Yoh's so simple. "Good, now come with me. Be quiet, since we don't want to wake your onii-chan."

* * *

Hao blinked to adjust to the morning sunlight. Then he sat up quickly at the absence of the familiar warmth beside him. Something's wrong. Yoh's not beside him. He usually, no, _always_ wakes up earlier than the younger brunette. 

"Yoh?" he asked the empty room. He then heard his mother outside his door.

"Hao, dear? Come to breakfast." She called. Hao got up and got dressed, then went out the door. "Kaa-chan, where's Yoh?" he asked. She froze, but quickly recovered; the action, however, didn't go unnoticed by the pyromaniac.

She turned to smile at Hao. "Your otouto went to the mountains with your jii-chan for some special training. You know he needs to work on his shamanic ability."

_I wonder where anata took Yoh._ Her thought contradicted her words.

_Lies, all LIES! _Hao thought furiously. _I can still sense Yoh's presence. He must be still within the main estate of the Asakura territory._ "Okay, then. When'll he come back?" he asked his okaa-san.

She thought for a while. "I don't know, actually." _Try never._

Hao's eyes widened but he simply said "oh" and followed his mother to the dining room.

* * *

"Tou-chan, it's dark in here, how can you show me something I can't see?" Yoh asked uncertainly as his father led him into a secret tunnel under the main Asakura estate. They have been down there for longer than six hours, mostly due to the darkness and the fatigue that the many steps tend to cause. 

"We're almost there, Yoh. Just a little longer." His father cooed.

They came to a heavy metal door with a small window that has bars through it, and the man silently took out a key and opened the door, which gave a loud creak before moving. "Go in there, Yoh."

"But tou-chan, it's dark in there."

Losing patience, the man roughly shoved Yoh inside, making his son hit his knee on the stone floor. "Oww...Tou-chan, I think I'm bleeding…"

"Be quiet and stay in there, Yoh. I'll come back to you later. Hao would be worried to find me missing." The man slammed the door and locked it.

Yoh blinked at his otou-san through the small door. "What about that thing you were going to show me?"

The man laughed, Yoh stared blankly as he doesn't know why his father's laughing. "You silly boy. You actually think that I'm going to show you something?"

"Huh?" Yoh asked, confused.

"You're a disgrace to our family Yoh. You can't even master the simplest basics of shamanism. We only need one son in the family to continue our traditions." His father said in contempt. He beheld Yoh with eyes of hatred, as if regretting ever giving birth to such a failure.

"I don't get it, tou-chan, what's a 'disgrace'?" Yoh asked innocently.

The man outside the metal door laughed, but stopped when he saw firelight in the corner of his eyes. "What—"

He barely had a chance to finish before he was smacked aside. "Yoh!" a voice cried.

"Nii-chan?" Yoh went to the door. "Nii-chan, is that you?"

Hao went to the metal door. "Yoh, step back." He warned.

Yoh blinked in confusion. "Huh? Oh…okay…" he stepped back. Hao easily melted the metal door and went to Yoh, hugging him in an embrace.

"Nii-chan?" Yoh asked, not sure what's going on. He just saw his father getting up behind his brother. "Tou-chan, what's going on?"

Hao turned back to the man, a fire appearing above his palm. "How dare you…he's your son, you know?"

The man blinked in surprise. "Hao? What's going on with you? What's that fire?"

Hao ignored the man, and was about to throw the fire at him when he felt a tug on his poncho. He looked down and saw Yoh staring up at him with fear in his eyes.

_Right, Yoh wouldn't like it if I kill…_

He sighed and put out the fire, holding Yoh's hand. "We have to get out of here, Yoh."

"What? Why?" His twin asked in puzzlement.

Hao pulled him along, again smacking their confused father aside as they ran past the offending man. "We can't stay here anymore." He lit a small fire to see his way.

"Why?" The younger one repeated the question.

Hao glanced at his younger brother then turned back. "I'll tell you later. Just run now."

Yoh kept silent, though his head is swimming with questions.

They finally got to the top after staying a hundred feet below the surface for more than three hours; well, eight for Yoh. They got up faster than when Yoh and their father went down, mainly because they had light and can see their way.

The brothers shielded their eyes against the bright sunlight as they reached the entrance, a dried well in the back yard of the main house, still the part of the inner estate. Hao called out the Spirit of Fire and Yoh stared at it in awe. "Get on." Yoh obeyed. Hao followed and mentally called his mochirei to take off, which the spirit did.

Once they are safely in the air, Yoh turned to Hao. "Nii-chan, why do we have to leave kaa-chan and tou-chan?"

Hao closed his eyes and counted to three. "Because they wanted to kill you." He answered bluntly.

Yoh's eyes widened. "Why?" his eyes became teary. "Don't they love me anymore?"

The pyromaiac has a sad look in his eyes as he beheld his younger brother. "They never did. They just wanted strong sons to inherit the family." The truth is harsh, but if he lied, the impact will be harder when Yoh finds out the truth much later. Hao pulled his brother to him, letting Yoh cry into his poncho.

After a long while, Yoh finally accepted the cruel truth and sat back, feeling the wind caress his tear-stained face. "Does nii-chan love me?"

The older brunette looked softly at Yoh. "Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll stand by your side."

The younger twin smiled at this. "Then I will stand by your side too, nii-chan, even if the whole world turns against you." He said simply, not knowing that it meant much more to Hao than intended, since the whole world _had_ been against him once. The younger of the two then turned to the vast land below them. "Where will we go now, nii-chan?"

Hao thought for a while. The Asakura family is a powerful one. They will use extreme measures to get their heir back. They probably already covered the twin's escape with some twisted story.

_Well, match power for power. There's only one other family I know that the Asakuras cannot touch. I don't want to depend on them, but I guess I have no choice._ He turned to Yoh.

"We're going to China."

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Here's the double update I promised! -is proud of herself- I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

So far the events seem to be twin-centric, but of course, they _are_ my favorite characters, as you can tell in my bio.

I planned to write a humor fic before this, but I couldn't place an appropriate plot line, so I guess it'll be after. I'll get it up someday, just need to get it down first (-.-;;).

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and would be very grateful for reviews. I'll take anything, from praises to rambles to flames. Thanks for reading the story.


	4. A Trustworthy Friend

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, though I wished I own Shaman King.

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

sweetsorrowthroughEternity: Yes, we wouldn't want to give anything away now, do we? We'll see how it turns out.

simmie: Uh...to tell you the truth, I don't even think Anna'll be in there. I mean, I'm not sure if she even looked at the Chou Senji Ryakketsu for any reason other than to tame the shikigamis. Therefore, she didn't learn Taizanfukun no Sai. Do you want Anna to be in? Cuz if you do, I'll try, and I mean _try_, to put her in.

dark red shadows: Thanks! XD (Simple review with simply reply)

l2uly: I like you. You're one of those nice reviewers that would review every chapter even if it was long since posted. -glomps- To tell the truth, I like Hao's lackeys too, especially Mari since she's so cool. But in my fics, I just never find the right place to put them. I did consider to do it in both of my fics, but then they don't fit into the plot, so I had to change it. As for killing Yoh, well, not _everyone_, but I guess it is sad if his family wants to kill him for _that_ reason.

Elemental Storm: Yep, wrong guess, but it was a good one! I mean, that might actually develope into another plot by itself if I hadn't already have a plot. Here's the answer to your second guess! I guess Ren will be a little protective, but he'll still be himself, I hope. I tend to change a character's personality without intending to sometimes...XD

Leuv: Well, so many people died and came back. As for Anna, I would say that all she learned from Chou Senji Ryakketsu is the part she needs to know. I don't think she read the whole thing, since otherwise she'd be able to do all the other cool things, instead of just summoning Zenki and Kouki, and the manga shows no indication that she can.

Kaoru Gal is too lazy to sign: Er...great name! XD. Well, here they are to see Renny poo! Yes, Yoh is adorable, and I plan to make him very...immature in this story. Just wait for it! (You can take your time in your writing as long as you update those good stories!) And to reply to your review for my one-shot **Reaching** since you were too lazy to sign: MY ONE-SHOTS ARE NO WHERE NEAR AS GOOD AS YOURS...XD. Okay, got that out of my system. Anyways, thanks for that review.

Me XD: Yes, bowdown to the cuteness! -gets wacked by reviewers- Anyways, I made the concept a bit weird but this is fanfiction and you know...my imagination runs everywhere. You were quiet close, if you combine two of them together and twist it enough. Here's the answer(and they get repeated throughout the fic too)! Thanks for reviewing like you promised.

Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune: I'm so happy you love my story so much! Your absolute optimism gave me delight. Here's an update! (Yes now everyone hates their father; wait till you see what he does in the end.)

ArrowOfHikaru: Thank you! You too, for reviewing...XD. Actually, all my reviewers are awesome.

realdarkangel: Wow, thank you for the great compliment. Yep, Yoh is very cute, but he doesn't remember, the poor thing.

Thank you, all my reviewers. I'm so happy that so many people like this story! -sob- I shall glomp you all! -glomps-

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Three: A Trustworthy Friend

Nine-year-old Tao Ren lays on one of the rocks surrounding the Tao's estate, having just finished his training for the day. His Chinese spirit Bason waits faithfully beside his master.

After a while, the boy went inside the house to take a shower. A green-haired girl wearing traditional Chinese robe is inside, making dinner.

"How's training today, Ren?" Jun asks her brother. That question has become a daily thing between the two.

Ren sighed. "As good as always, Nee-san." He walked through the empty house. Ever since their parents died of accident since he was seven and his sister was twelve, the two had taken care of each other. Their family still has a lot of power, as they are powerful shamans themselves. They have, however, dismissed all the servants; they just don't need them.

"Just don't overexert yourself, okay?" the Dao Shi quietly said. A daily advice.

"I won't." he went in the showers.

_I can't believe how much my current sister looked like Jun from before. She doesn't remember, as she didn't experience the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, so I guess it's just a coincidence._

"Bason." He quietly commanded. The faithful spirit came out. "Hai, Bocchama?"

He turned to the Chinese ghost. "Pailong said that Jun doesn't remember a thing right?"

"Hai, he also said that this Jun-sama is not the same as the former Jun-sama." Bason answered. "But their similarity is very shocking."

Ren got out of the shower and dressed himself. "It is amazing that she also chose the preserved body of Pailong as her mochirei, and decided not to use the seals."

He went down to the dining room, where his sister had prepared the food and is waiting patiently at the table. Just as they are about to start, however, they were surprised by the ringing of the bell.

The Tao siblings looked at each others for a moment and Ren stood up. "I'll get it. It might be trouble; we hardly get visitors. Stay here, nee-san." He went to the door.

When Ren opened the huge double doors, he was surprised to find that a downpour had started while he was in the shower. He was even more surprised by their sudden visitors.

"Hao!" Ren took out his Kwan Dao, as he was met with the image of the pyromaniac, soaked wet from top to bottom, holding a sleeping Yoh bridal style. The younger boy is leaning his head against his brother's chest, his breaths shallow.

"So you do remember," Hao said, striding into the living room casually. "I'm not here to fight." He said, noting the raised Kwan Dao. "I need shelter and protection. Yoh's sick, from the rain, I suppose, and our family's after us." He softened his arrogant tone. "I need help."

Ren lowered his Kwan Dao. It wasn't everyday that the 'Great Asakura Hao' personally asks for help from his former enemy. It was not an I-need-help-with-my-plan help, but an I-need-help-with-my-life help. He closed the door silently.

"Just sit near the fireplace. I'll go get some towels." He half commanded. Hao silently went and set Yoh down by the fireplace. He himself sat down beside his twin. "Thank you, Tao." He muttered silently, just barely loud enough for Ren to hear.

Hearing the once cocky Asakura utter a 'thank you' would have made Ren feel smug, but now's not the time as he went back to the dining room. "Who was it?" His sister asked.

"Just some friends. You go ahead and eat without me. I need to get them some towels. It was raining pretty hard outside." He heads toward the door.

Jun eyed him curiously. "How'd you make friends when you've never stepped out of the Tao territory?" she asked, picking up her chopsticks.

Ren sighed. "It's a long story that I don't have time to explain right now. They're brothers and one of them is sick." He went out to go upstairs where their towel cabinet is.

A few moments later, Hao is safely dry and in the dining room, having introduced himself to Jun after putting Yoh in one of the guest rooms that Ren directed him to. As much as he is unwilling, he is wearing one of Ren's spare yukatas, the lime green one that the younger Tao refuses to touch. The Chinese shaman had then asked Hao to join dinner with them, which he gladly accepted, not having eaten since two days ago, when they ran away from the Asakura house.

"Now would you explain to me why your family's after you?" he asked after the older shaman had eaten a few bit of the food. Hao looked up curiously with his chopsticks still in his mouth. Jun however, slapped her hands on the table and stood up, causing both boys to turn to her. "Nee-san?"

"First of all," Jun slowly said, a vein popping on her head, "I think it would be reasonable for you to explain _why_ you're acquainted with _him_?" she points to Hao.

So the rest of dinner was spent with the two explaining about the past, Chou Senji Ryakketsu, the Shaman Tournament five hundred years ago, and a bunch of what-not's about the reincarnation thing. Hao ate while Ren talked and vice-versa.

It was amusing to look at Jun's expression go from shocked to disbelieving to amazed and all over again. Hao would've laughed if it was not so rude (especially to the family that took them in), and Ren would've laughed if he was not so prideful about his cool image.

"Wait, wait, wait," she paused them, and both went back to eating, listening to the Dao Shi. "So you're saying that, Ren, you are actually five hundred years older than I am?"

Ren nodded, the noodle in his mouth bouncing up and down. "Id woud beeh foh undled and nnnti fif thuliz buh teh borri ith uungr."

"Huh?" Jun and Hao voiced in unison. Ren swallowed the mouthful of noodle. "It would've been four hundred and ninety-five soul-wise but the body is younger."

Jun sighed. "That's not the point. All this mumble-jumble and you expect me to believe that?"

Hao smiled. "How else could we have known each other?"

The girl thought a moment. "Pen…pal?" she hesitated.

Ren shrugged. "Believe what you will, as long as you accept the fact that we know each other." He turned to Hao, "and you used to be evil." He pointed with his chopsticks.

Hao smiled innocently, or at least half-innocently. "Having my life with a family that _didn't_ want to kill me and a little brother has changed me."

Ren nodded mockingly. "Uh-huh, yeah, and _why_ do they want to kill you now?" He asked wanting the answer that he didn't receive before.

"I am so sure that you think I'm the cause of it and that I dragged Yoh down." Hao muttered.

The Chinese boy crossed his arms. "Well no duh, Yoh's too good to be a danger to anyone, and too nice to make anyone want to kill him."

"And too slow to grasp the basics of shamanism before our father, a.k.a. the head of the Asakura family, ran out of patience with him." Hao added sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked, not sure what the last statement is implying.

"Well," Hao sat back in his chair, having finished eating, "apparently, our parents gave birth to us so that they can have heirs to the Asakura family. However, Yoh couldn't grasp the basics of the shamanism, being inexperienced, and otou-san thought that he was a disgrace to the family, so was going to kill him to save face."

Ren's eyes widened at this, and he leaned forward in his chair. "His father wanted to kill him?" His father had act against him before, but that was _after _he decided to rebel, and even then the older Tao only wanted to punish him, not kill him.

"That is one twisted family." Jun commented.

"_Wants _to kill him" Hao corrected the younger of the two before him but nodded. "Okaa-san kept thinking..._muttering_ about it during breakfast. Anyways, I followed Yoh's aura and rescued him, and ran away with him, since if we had stayed, otou-san would look for other chances to kill Yoh. But since I escaped, they are left without an heir, so they must bring me back, and kill Yoh in the process."

The saffron eyes were thoughtful for a moment. "But if the famous Asakura family's heir is missing, wouldn't we know about it?"

The Asakura shook his head. "That's where you underestimate the Asakuras. They can bend around the truth and weave lies around the world to cover anything that might give their name even the smallest stain."

"Wait, back up," Ren held up his hands. "Are you telling me that Yoh has no remembrance of the past? I mean, that's why he can't do basic shamanism, right?"

Hao looked blankly at the younger Tao before nodding. "His soul was a fragment of mine, so all the memories went to my soul; but since your soul is a whole self since the beginning, you remember. I would think that that Faust, Ainu boy, Rio or Ryo or whatever, and that extra-boy-whose-name-I-don't-know would all still have their memories too."

"Sou ka…" Ren was thoughtful for a moment as he thought about the old companions. It doesn't feel like five hundred years had passed since they were all together.

Jun stood up. "Well, I wasn't following much of the conversation," she smiled, "but I'll get you some water and towel for you to bring up to your brother. Is that okay, Hao-kun?"

Hao smiled and stood up. "Hai, arigatou gozaimasu." He accepted the offer with gratitude. The older Asakura silently made his way upstairs, leaving the Tao siblings alone once again.

"So, what do you think?" The Dao Shi broke through Ren's train of thoughts. "Huh?" her otouto replied blankly.

The girl sighed heavily. "Well, we could let them stay here. On the other hand, if Hao-kun had been as evil as you described him earlier, he could have something planned, seeing as his brother is sick and all, and cannot justify anything he said."

Ren leaned back in his chair. "Well, if it was the old Hao, then he would be able to burn down the whole Asakura estate without fail. The fact that he's running away from them is proof that he is considerate of Yoh's wishes that no one gets killed. Also, if it was the old him, his pride wouldn't allow him to say 'please' or 'thank you' to someone like me, so I guess it's okay to trust him right now."

Jun nodded and smiled. "Then we'll let them stay awhile. This house gets pretty lonely sometimes with only the two of us…" Ren nodded and stood up, heading upstairs to check on the Asakura siblings.

* * *

Hao silently set down the pan of water and placed the wet cloth on Yoh's forehead. He sat down next to his slumbering brother, worry laced in his countenance. 

_Please be alright, Yoh. We just escaped them, just started to see this new world…_

"Nii-chan?" Hao turned his attention to his younger sibling. "Yes, Yoh?"

"Where are we?" the younger shaman asked. Hao sighed.

"In the hands of a friend that one can trust." He smiled at his otouto.

Yoh smiled. "That's good. I wouldn't want nii-chan to get hurt while I'm sleeping…"

Hao smiled slightly at his younger brother's worry for him instead of his sick self.

"Nii-chan…" Yoh muttered from the bed, eyes fluttering open and close from the pain in his head. His tone is quieter as he extends one hand out of the thick blanket.

Hao grabbed Yoh's extended hand. "What's wrong, otouto?" he asked softly.

"Will we…ever see tou-chan and kaa-chan again?" Yoh asked softly.

The older shaman frowned. "Yoh…"

"I know," Yoh cuts in, "but all of the memories I have of tou-chan and kaa-chan are happy ones, except the last one with tou-chan…"

Hao's grip tightened. "I'm sorry, Yoh…"

Yoh smiled weakly. "It's not your fault, nii-chan. You saved me. I just don't know if I'll ever see tou-chan and kaa-chan ever again…"

The older shaman closed his eyes. "I don't either, Yoh, I don't either…" he softened his grasp on the younger brunette's hand and the hand went back under the blanket. "Just go back to sleep for now. You need rest." Yoh nodded and went back to his much needed sleep.

_Yoh…I wish…that we never have to meet them again…_Hao closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair to rest himself.

Ouside, Ren's expression softened as he heard the conversation through the closed door. He had never heard the ambitious Asakura use such a gentle tone before. He felt sympathy for the two brothers. The Tao silently made his way back to his room. _I can't very well doubt him right now…_

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Erm…I'm kind of having this writer's block here, so excuse me if the story sounded a bit random and weird when being read. I didn't beta it, nor did I spell check it, so inform me of random mistakes, please. But, urm, today's my Birthday! so...um...I'm updating XD.

I'm trying to think of a scene where I can squeeze every other characters aforementioned in chapter one into the plot. They'll all meet in the Shaman Tournament, that's for sure, but I'm thinking if I should let them meet separately first or let them meet Ren and the twins first. I might put Lyserg in, but he won't have the memories. I'll also put X-Laws in, and Lyserg will be part of them, I guess, if that's how it works, though I'm not that fond of the X-Laws. I'll see. My ideas change all the time, so no guarantees.

I would love reviews, anything. Even if you just drop by to say hi, I won't mind.


	5. Catching up with the Past

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot line, though I wished I own Shaman King.

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

realdarkangel: Thanks. I was wondering if I did Ren a bit OOC too...Well, poor Yoh, I hate getting sick...And I've replied to you about the Japanese, so sorry for the confusion.

Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune: Hahaha...I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Here's the update!

HikaruOfArrow: -blushes- Awww...thank you! There are a lot of other much better authors out there though. Thanks for the compliment!

Kaoru Gal: Yes, yay for brotherliness(?) and twin cuteness! Good job on your stories too!

l2uly: The language barrier...yes...urm...Ren already know Japanese and Jun...hobbie? Yes, it's a hobbie she's developed XD. (yay me)

Leuv: Thanks! As for Anna...um, yeah...I don't know if you're talking about the anime or the manga since, you know, the Taizanfukun no Sai is from the manga, and I don't know if Anna mastered them in the manga. I think both reading the manga AND watching the anime confused me...XD...Maybe I'll put Anna in, MAYBE. I'll see what I can do.

USUI HOROKEU FAN: So eager XD! Okay, here's an update!

simmie: Thanks! Haha...what a coincidence XD. I actually thought the reason was pretty random when I reread the chapter, but if you think it's cool...kudos to you XD!

Lost To Reality: So that other nice reviewer of mine was you, eh? Cool. Don't you just love all the adjectives with hyphants in them XD? I'm sorry if I accidently used your idea, but you can make Yoh sick, not that being sick is uncommon...XD. Have a nice nap now (though by the time you're reading this you probably wouldn't be tired). Thanks for reviewing even though you're sleepy!

ktwesterna: Sorry to disappoint you, but Yoh certainly will **not** get his memory back, even until the end of this fic. What I'm saying is, Yoh didn't just **lose** his memories; they were, in fact, taken away from him by force. All the memories of Yoh went to Hao, and so not even a trace of the memories lie dormant in Yoh's soul. I understand if you want to stop reading; I wasn't being clear.

I hope I spelled everyone's name right Oo. Sorry to l2uly, because until a week ago, I had thought that the 'l' is a one...O.o Thanks for the review, everyone. (Gives everyone cookies and a HUGE hug!) I still don't know if people want Anna to be in the story. If they don't answer soon, it'll be too late to change the plot.

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Four: Catching up with the Past

He had come to Izumo in hopes of finding Yoh, but found that the whole of Izumo had become the Asakura's territory. It is only obvious that the Asakuras would expand their territory over the five hundred years they'd been dead.

Not only that, as soon as he said that he's here to find Asakura Yoh, they said that no such persons exists. When he asked, "how about Asakura Hao?" they practically chased him away. It's a possibility that they're not named the same, but for them to chase him away…something must be up. He has to find out.

So that's how Horohoro found himself, having sneaked inside the estate from the back wall, perched on a tree outside the main house, well hidden from view. He had also taken care to erase his presence. The Asakuras, after all, is not a family to look down upon.

He ventured behind a bush by the window of the main house (the biggest one, if anyone should wonder how he knows) and peeked inside. It seems that this is the tea room of the Asakuras. A man and a woman sat in silence in the room, not conversing or anything. Both are drinking tea, minding their own business. Another man, dressed in a more norm fashion, came in, probably the servant.

Without looking up, the man had spoken. "Have you found them?" he questioned.

The man seems to be bearing bad news, for he fidgeted about, not sure whether he should twist the truth, tell a lie, or something. Giving an inward sigh, he seems to give up and went with the complete truth. "I'm sorry sir. It appears that we cannot locate them. It is no doubt that they are no longer in the country, and have gone westward."

"Why westward?" the woman quietly interrogated.

The man straightened. "Erm…we have used the governments' satellites to overview the Pacific, and it has only been two days since they ran away, so they must be oversea if they are going east, but the satellite did not capture any sign of them. If they had gone north or south, they must still be in the country, but they are not."

The master, it seems, glanced at the servant. "So, where are they? Where is Hao?" Horohoro widened his eyes at this but continued listening.

"Well," the servant answered, "we are not exactly sure…" as he said that, the master's teacup came flying at him, hot tea and all, but the man did not dodge even though he could've. He willingly gets hit, flinching at the hot liquid but kept his position, then bends down to clean the mess. If he had dodged, the master would only get angrier.

"USELESS!" the man bellowed at the servant. "The longer he is gone, the longer we have to hide his absence. We cannot have the heir of the Asakura family go missing!"

He turned to the woman. "It's your fault! If you had stalled the boy longer, then I could've been done with the worthless one without him having noticed. The only reason he ran away is because he knows I'm about to kill his younger brother!"

Horohoro was dazed for a while as he slumped back behind the bush. _I must leave._ And with that thought, he stood up, forgetting that he was next to a window, and was suddenly hit on the back of his head by a very powerful force. He was dizzy for a while, and then it all went black.

The head of the Asakura family was more than shocked when he saw a blue-haired boy stand up from outside the window; he had quickly sent some shikigamis to knock the intruder unconscious. How much the boy had heard, he did not know.

"Someone, take him to the room that the other intruder was put in." he ordered. The servant from before quickly went and took the young boy to the back, and down the dried well that leads to the secret passage.

* * *

A pair of azure eyes blinked awake, not sure whether they're really open, since it was darkness whether or not they are. He sat up and rubbed the back of his aching head. 

"You're awake?" a familiar voice came. "I'm not sure who you are, but angering the Asakuras is a bad thing, so don't try it next time, if you ever get out."

"Ryu?" he asked, unsure. The man seems to have shifted closer at this. "Horohoro?"

"Ryu! What are you doing here?" Horohoro asked, surprised and happy at meeting his friend.

"Well, I was coming here to meet danna, but they caught me climbing the wall. I wonder if danna knows that I'm here." He said, remembering the entourage of people that was right down there when he dropped down the wall. "What about you?"

"Same thing. But I need to tell you something I heard," Horohoro went closer to Ryu's voice, and, not knowing that the other shaman did the same, accidentally bumped into the older shaman's head. "Ouch."

"Gomen ne."

"Well that doesn't matter for now. I heard, from the main house, that Hao was born again. It seems that he had a younger brother with him, probably Yoh, and they ran away."

"Hao? Why didn't they try to kill Hao?"

Horohoro shrugged. "Dunno, I think that they didn't know it was the Hao from before, since a man had said that he's the heir, but listen," Horohoro lowered his voice, fearing that someone might be listening in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"It seems, to me, like they wanted to kill Yoh, or whoever Hao's younger brother is; something about being worthless. Hao, on the other hand, went and saved his otouto, so they are now being hunted by the Asakuras." The Ainu explained.

Ryu suddenly remembered something. "Wait, when I asked for danna, they said that Asakura Yoh didn't exist."

Horo thought for a while. "Either he has a different name, or it's probably a cover up for who they assumed to be 'worthless'. But that aside for now, we've got to get out of here."

Ryu nodded, though the other shaman can't see. "But they took my bokutou. I can always get another one but I can't use oversoul if they took it."

Horohoro fumbled around for a while. He sighed in relief when he touched something and took out a wooden stick with engravings on it. "They took my snowboard too but I still have my Ikupasui." He took it out. "Kororo!" the Koropokkoru popped out from beside her master.

"Kororo in Ikupasui!" Horo froze the door. He then used his Nipopo gauntlets to punch the door, leaving it in smithereens. "Come on!"

The two ran up the endless stairs, tripping occasionally in the darkness. It was a relief to finally get out to the top of the well. The stars blinked at them from the night sky.

"Come on, this way!" Horo went to the back wall of the estate and proceeded to climb out, the Elvis-styled man behind him. "Aren't we going to get your snowboard?" he asked.

"We don't have that leisure right now! We have to get away from the family before they kill us. The Asakuras are known for their shamanism, and if they all come at once, I wouldn't be able to take them." He rushed into the forest, jumping over the back wall that circles the whole Izumo, indicating that they are out of the Asakura territory.

Once a safe distance away, they slowed and stopped at a ramen shop to rest.

"So what do we do now?" Horo asked as Ryu ordered ramen for the both of them.

Ryu leaned back in his chair. "I guess we have to go find Ren, then. His house is the closest to Japan."

The Ainu sat up. "Wait. If that's the direction that Hao and his brother went, it might very well mean that that's where they are."

The former gang leader looked at him. "All the more reason why we should go."

"You don't get it, do you?" Horo starts eating the ramen that just arrived.

"What do you mean?" Ryu got a pair of chopsticks and started eating too.

"I mean," Horo pointed the chopsticks at the older man, "if that's where they are, then someone from the Asakura house may have deliberately let us go and followed us. That means that we're leading them right to where Yoh is." He looked around. "We may be tailed."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?" Ryu asked through a mouthful of ramen.

Horo pondered over this. "Here's what we'll do." He leaned toward the older shaman. "The Shaman Tournament should start in five years, so…" he muttered into the other shaman's ears.

"Ohhh…" Ryu's eyes brightened at the idea. "You know, Horohoro," he said after hearing the plan, "I think this reincarnation made you smarter."

Horo smugly raised his head. "What are you talking about? I was smart before!"

Ryu snorted and muttered off to the side. "Yeah, and you though Kyonshis stole your belongings…" he held back a laugh.

Horo stood up. "Urusai!"

* * *

Yoh slowly fluttered his eyes open. His head doesn't hurt anymore, and he found himself in a large and soft bed in a Chinese style room. He looked aside to see a samurai spirit stare down at him. The proximity almost took the heart out of his mouth. 

"Ah!" he gasped in surprise and scooted against the wall that the bed is against.

"Sumimasen, Yoh-dono." The samurai spirit apologized. Yoh stared at him. "How do you know my name?"

Before the ghost can respond, Ren and Hao walked in. "I found him outside and took him in. He said that he couldn't find Yoh in the estate so he came here." Ren told the pyromaniac.

Amidamaru turned to Ren. "Ren-dono, Yoh doesn't remember—"he saw the long-haired shaman. "Hao!"

"Nii-chan!" Yoh got off the bed and went to his brother.

Hao looked down at Yoh. "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good. My head doesn't hurt anymore." He answered, and then asked. "Who are these people?"

Ren tried to calm down the samurai spirit. "Daijoubu. Hao is harmless right now." Hao glared at the Tao; the way he said 'harmless' sounds a lot like some way of addressing a fluffy wild animal. The Chinese ignored the glare and turned to Yoh. "I'm Tao Ren, the Chinese shaman whose home you're staying in."

Hao went to Amidamaru. "This is Amidamaru, the samurai spirit who will be your mochirei from now on."

Yoh looked from Amidamaru to Ren then back again. "Watashi wa Yoh. Yoroshiku, Amidamaru, Ren." He smiled.

"Aa." Ren answered. "Would you like to come downstairs to eat something?"

Yoh nodded as his stomach growled. "Hao, you explain to Amidamaru. Let's go, Bason." He led Yoh downstairs as the Chinese spirit followed his master.

Amidamaru looks doubtfully at Hao, who smiled.

"You have every reason to doubt me, that's understandable." Hao went and sat on the bed Yoh was sleeping in earlier. "Now then, I suppose you want to know why Yoh doesn't remember you."

The samarai spirit is staring disbelieving at the pyromaniac. "I can't trust you with Yoh-dono."

Hao rubbed the back of his head with one hand. "Ah, I guess it would be embarrassing to admit this, but it would be required for me to gain your trust. You see, Amidamaru," he said, smiling at the ghost before him, "Spending ten years with Yoh had made me develop…an affinity, I would call it, for him as an older brother. We weren't separated at birth, so you can say that I actually grew up with him, in this lifetime." He explained.

Amidamaru is still alert but came out of the corner that he was in, the one furthest away from Hao. "Okay, that still doesn't explain why you took his memory away."

"Is that what you think?" Hao raised an eyebrow. "I guess it is true in a way. Well, we were originally one soul, and Yoh's is a split form mine, so you can say that all the memories went to the original soul in the process of reincarnation. I took his memories, but it was unintentional."

Amidamaru starts to go toward the door. "I'll believe you for now, but if you do anything bad to Yoh-dono, I won't forgive you."

Hao smiled after the ghost, following as he needs to go downstairs as well. "I'll be starting his training today," he called after the holy spirit, "but I won't forgive you either if you, as his mochirei, cannot protect him."

* * *

"You better hurry up and summon those spirits, Yoh, or you'll miss dinner." Hao called to his otouto from a boulder nearby. He is training Yoh in the mountainous area just outside the Tao's residence, still within the territory. 

"Aww…nii-chan…you're crueler than tou-chan." Yoh pouted as perspiration trailed down his face.

"Of course," the older twin answered. "You need to be ready for the Shaman Tournament five years later. Now concentrate."

Yoh closed his eyes tight and focused his furyoku on the leaves surrounding him. After a while, the leaves trembled and two of the many turned into little shikigamis. Yoh looks happily at them. "Look, nii-chan, I did it!" he said, excited.

A vein popped on Hao's forehead as he forced a smile. "All of them, Yoh. All of them."

The older Asakura jumped off the boulder and headed toward the residence. "When you've managed to get them all, lead them inside and you can eat. I'm going ahead first." He waved at his younger brother and went inside.

"Aw…nii-chan..." Yoh whined as he went back to concentrating on the leaves.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried. It was hard writing what the others are doing, but I decided that I'm going to let the others meet up separately. I'm still deciding how I'm going to split the teams, what with Hao added to them and all. I want to update faster, since school's starting in one week and once it starts, updates will be slower, but you konw, the thing called 'writer's block' that is everyone and anyone's enemy...yeah.

No there wasn't anyone following Ryu and Horohoro when they escaped. They didn't even know Horo and Ryu were shamans. It was just their paranoia speaking.

Anyways, reviews are welcomed, so leave them if you are nice, or not nice, in case of flames.


	6. The Hunter and the Hunted

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and its characters, but I own the plot, so anything that seems remotely like what you have written or read before is pure coincidence.

**Note**: I just read Neflanthir's Light Restored a few days ago, and I assure everyone that I wrote most of this chapter before I read it. You'll know what I mean when you read it later...

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

**Note**: _I've been reenlightened by the manga, and realized that Anna should in fact transmigrate and still have her memories, so I apologize for saying that she doesn't. **HOWEVER**, I find it difficult at this point to put her in since I've already got the story planned out, so I'm sorry, but she will not appear in this story._

Leuv: yes I did continue this story from the anime, though the whole story is a mix of both, and there are a lot of parts that are manga-based and never showed up in the anime. If no one else objects, Anna won't appear in the story, and jun probably won't make another appearance.

12uly: Me and my silly mistakes (-smacks self-) and yes, Ren would already know Japanese. Well, nothing much happened but at least I made some other characters appear XD.

Kha-chan: Thank you! And welcome to my -cough-harem-cough-, I mean, my story! (Sorry, please ignore that, I just had to say it) Hohoho, yes, Hao is sooo harmless...XD.

ktwesterna: You make a really good point there...kekeke...but I'm sorry, I really don't know how to fit her in. Truth is, I already got most of the story planned out. Maybe next story...?

simmie: I know! Bad school, bad! Haha Horo got smarter. We'll see if he stays smart in the later chapters, I mean, without Ren, Lyserg and Anna, they are all just a bunch of idiots that can't take care of themselves, it's just the problem of the smartest idiot XD. Well, here's an update, and let's see if we can turn that frown up side down, even if school is still evil.

Kaoru Gal: Don't we all! Aw...it's cute likkle Yoh! He's going to be like that for most of this story (-wonders if it's a good thing...brain explodes again-) Well, hope you love this chapter!

ArrowOfHikaru: Yay, another great reviewer! (sorry, just had to say that) XD

Lost To Reality: I'm only updating fast now because school is starting soon, and when it does, it'll start going downhill...D: I have a headache right now and is dying to just...die...I guess. Anyways, I think your stories are great, and don't rush them, just make sure you update; I love them. Here's the update, so better sit further from the screen or your eyes will die XD.

Yue-eternal: Thanks! And...um...I usually update my two stories together, so...yeah, you know how it goes. Got to finish both of them before I post. Anyways, here's the update, so you don't have to go crazy now...XD

InsaneBlackHeart: I think I've mentioned this, but Yoh won't get his memory back. If you want to know the reason, go see one of my replies for kwesterna from the previous chatpers. Sorry about that. It just dosen't fit with the plot and probably not with the ending I'm planning...It's hard enough as it is for me to think of a way to put Anna in there...

cherry fantasy: Thank you! Here's an update! Sorry for the slowness...I blame school. The first day and I had to outline a whole chapter of a textbook, having a quiz the next day, and I have like four tests on the first week of school...-cries-...but now that I'm all settled (kind of) and done with my homework (for today), here's the update. XD

Hiira: Yay, good Hao! But this is a tragedy, so I hope you don't become sad in the end...Anyways, thanks for the compliment and the fav! -hugs-

maria: I love the new Hao too, although I made him a bit of a softie...-.- As for Yoh...let's call that immature, shall we? XD. And he'll most likely be like that for most of the story (if not all).

FruitsandCandy: Thanks for being so awesome and reviewing, I'll keep writing alright. Here's the next chapter. And I think you reviewed twice, which makes me very happy, even though it was chapter three first then chapter one XD.

Namiko Shigemoto: I hope I didn't spell that wrong. Anyways, thanks for the ubersome comment. Here's the next chapter!

**I'm sure most people don't read this but I'll say it again: ANNA. WILL. NOT. BE. IN. THE. STORY. I dont' know how many people that disappointed, but I'm sorry. My next story with the future, which doesn't exist yet, will definitely have her with her memory intact, I promise.**

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Five: The Hunter and the Hunted

Hao sighed. After three years, he had managed to get Yoh to the level before he saw the Chou Senji Ryakketsu.

_Just a little more, and he'll be back to his original self from five hundred years ago. I must agree, I do train him a lot harder than otou-san. I'm not sure if I'm crueler than that fiancée of his from before though…_

Hao had sneaked back into the Asakura residence once (of course, with his amazing skills, no one noticed). While he was there, he had noticed that where the passage is supposed to be that leads to the underground where his shrine is located, a fountain stood upon it, blocking it from view. He can guess why they weren't after his blood the moment he was born. Of course, his can't forget his real reason for sneaking into the Asakura territory, and that is to get Yoh back his Harusame and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi. They might help in his training.

_Yoh hadn't lost his skill from back then, he just forgot them. The training is just for his soul to regain that power._

He sighed again and leaned back in his bed. _I just hope he can regain them in time for the tournament. Though I've got to admit,_

He looked toward his brother who's curled up beside him.

_He's improved a lot in terms of combat. Furyoku needs some work, but he'll be fine in no time._

* * *

"Nii-chan." Yoh called his brother at the table during breakfast. He adjusted the headphones on his head that Hao got him on their last birthday (Yoh got Hao a _pet _rock, because he forgot his own birthday; Hao tossed it back into Ren's mountainous front yard). 

Hao looked up from his food. "Hmm? What is it?"

Yoh looked at his brother in a pleading way. "I want to go out."

"We go out everyday, Yoh." He said, looking at his brother.

"Nuu—" Yoh whined. "I mean _out_, you know, as in outside the mountains?"

"NO!" Hao, Jun, and Ren said in unison.

Yoh looks bewildered at their togetherness. "Why not?"

Ren closed his eyes. "It's dangerous out there."

"You're still too young." Jun reasoned.

Hao looked at Yoh. "Our family's still after us."

Yoh pouted. "Well, what if nii-chan and Ren-chan come with?" he said hopefully. He had taken a habit of adding a –chan behind Ren's name since he got to know the boy. The Chinese boy had seemed irritated at it, but the brunette continued anyways.

"Don't add a 'chan' to my name!" Ren replied, as he always did.

Hao thought of the possibilities. The family seeing them by accident, seeing Ren and knowing where they are, if Yoh got lost…"still no." he said.

"Huh? Why not?" Yoh's eyes widened at the answer.

Hao puts down his chopsticks. "You still have training to do."

Yoh whined. "It's _always _training, nii-chan. Just this once, please?"

Jun tried to calm the boy down. "Yoh-kun, you'll get to go out in two years, when the Shaman Tournament starts."

"I can't wait that long." The younger brunette puts his hands on his hips.

Hao sighed. It is unfair that Yoh doesn't get to see the outside world. After all, he still has his memory, Ren still has _his_, and Jun must've gone out with her parents before they died.

Ren must've been thinking along the same line, because he suddenly said "It depends on Hao."

Hao sighed again. "I really hoped you wouldn't ask to go, but I for a while is okay."

Yoh jumped out of his chair, glomped Hao, and proceeded to skip around in excitement.

"Are you sure about this? Will it be alright?" Jun asked as she looked at the energetic boy.

Hao looked at Yoh too. "I don't know, but I guess it's a chance for him to see the outside. He'll learn how cruel reality is, sooner or later."

Ren eyed Hao. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

The pyromaniac smiled. "Nope, I guess not."

* * *

Spirit of Fire dropped the three off in the outskirts of a city in Germany. They had agreed that it should be somewhere far from China. After all, the Asakuras haven't really seen Ren before, and wouldn't know where they come from if they happened to be seen. Purple hair and saffron eyes aren't exactly common in Chinese people. 

"How long are we staying here?" Ren asked Hao, as Yoh ran ahead, though still within a distance that the older Asakura can reach easily; that means around twenty-five feet.

Hao thought a while. "Um…maybe a week. What?" he smirked at Ren. "Worried about your sister's safety?"

Ren blushed and looked away. "N-No…I'm just worried that she'll turn the whole house into who-knows-what...Why Germany, anyways?" He hastily changed the subject. "Do you even know German?"

"Ren," Hao shook his head, "I've got Kanna on my team. I at least need to know German to a certain degree before I recruit her."

The Chinese shaman was thoughtful for a while. "That's true, but why Germany?"

The pyromaniac looked to his brother, who had now turned and is waving his arm for them to catch up. "It's just a random choice; as long as it is far from China, it doesn't matter." He glanced at the purple-haired boy. "Don't worry your sister-complex mind about it, Ren."

Ren sighed. "Oka...Wait a minute!" He looked up, angry.

Hao laughed and went ahead to catch up with Yoh. Ren growled and followed after a while.

* * *

Yoh was astounded at all the people in the capital city of the foreign country. He turned to his brother.

"Nii-chan, this place has more people than back at tou-chan and kaa-chan's house!"

Hao smiled. Yoh had now taken a habit to calling the Asakura house their father and mother's instead of their house, their including him and Yoh.

Ren snorted. "Of course it does. It _is_ an entire city."

But Yoh is no longer listening as he went around places, staring at everything he can set his eyes on. It was after a while when they got to the more quiet residential area that he calmed down a little.

However, that does not mean that the younger Asakura had calmed down completely.

"Look, Ren-chan, the houses are so big!" he pointed to one mansion, and then another. "They are all different too!"

Ren's vein popped at the annoying kid who just happens to be a few months _older_ than him. "I know, and stop calling me Ren-chan!"

Yoh turned to Hao then, ignoring Ren's popping vein. "Do they sleep in a futon too? Or do they sleep in that 'bed' thing that Ren-chan has?" Ren was too busy popping more veins for getting ignored to notice the way Yoh addressed him this time.

Hao smiled at his twin. "They sleep in beds, Yoh. Just about everyone in this continent do."

Yoh's eyes widened at the new knowledge. Then he noticed something and pointed. "Look, nii-chan! The house with the man who's making panicky gestures at you and opening the window has a really cool purple roof!"

The older twin looked in the direction and saw the man. "Oh, it's just Faust."

Ren turned sharply at that. "What?"

Hao pointed at Faust, who is now prepared to jump out the window while muttering incoherent things. "Look, it's that person, Faust the…whatever number they're at now." Faust landed in front of them, Eliza appearing behind him.

"HAO!" He shouted. Yoh looked curiously at the person, than turned to his brother.

"Nii-chan, look! The man with the make-up knows you!" The shock on Faust's face is as evident as it is on Eliza's. He quickly recovered, however, and oversouled.

Ren eyed him in interest. "How'd you get your medium back?" he asked casually.

Faust stared at the Chinese shaman. "How can you say something so calmly when Hao is right next to you?" he exclaimed.

Then something seemed to tick in Ren's head as if he finally remembered. "Oh, right. Hao's not our enemy right now. So put down your oversoul."

Yoh's eyes widened. "Nii-chan! That man is a shaman too!"

The said brother smiled down at his otouto. "Yes, Yoh, I know."

Faust skeptically put down his oversoul. "Really? What happened to Yoh-kun?" He asked Ren.

Yoh seems more excited than scared that the man knows him. "Oh, look! The man knows Ren-chan and I too!"

"Ren-chan?" Faust asks questioningly as Ren started to pop more veins at the way Yoh add a 'chan' behind his name.

Then some confusion occurred for the next few moments, involving Faust inviting them to his house, Yoh skipping in excitement at the invitation, Eliza bringing in tea and nearly tripping over the hyper Yoh, Hao and Amidamaru trying to explain the situation while Ren and Bason desperately attempt to keep Yoh from touching everything and breaking most of them.

"So this is the only time that we're leaving the Tao's house until the Shaman Fight." Hao finished, folding his hands on the tea table.

Faust looked blank for a while before he slowly nodded. "I get the situation." He looked at Ren's failed attempt to stop Yoh from grabbing an elaborate vase and dropping it by accident, making the Chinese shaman dive for it. "So that explains this hyperactive Yoh-kun how…?"

Hao sighed. "It doesn't. Yoh's just excited since this is his first time out of confinement. We'll be going back in a week."

Ren finally got Yoh to settle down, after Yoh _did _touch everything and almost breaking most, if the other boy hadn't saved them. They both sat at the tea table. Yoh fell asleep on the table in an instant. They all sweatdropped. Then Faust remembered something.

"Wait. If you're supposed to be good now, then why do you want to enter the Shaman Tournament?"

Hao stared blankly. "I haven't given up my dream," he stated simply.

"What?" The other two shamans glared at him.

"Quiet, or you'll wake Yoh." He smiled. "Just because I have an affinity for Yoh, it doesn't mean that I changed my view on humans. Yoh's a shaman. The humans will continue to make the mistakes that they do in the past no matter what." He leaned back in his chair.

"Kisama…" Ren stood up and raised his Kwan Dao. Faust stood up also.

Hao stands up as well. "I don't think you would want to fight me right now." He stated simply.

Ren glared. "Right now is the perfect time. Get rid of the seeds before they grow into trees."

Hao looked at them lazily. "Except that it's already too late. Thirteen years were more than enough for me to get my old power back. Right now, just you two, there's absolutely no chance you have against me; especially when Yoh's on my side." He smirked.

The two eyed the sleeping brunette and lowered their weapon. "I've trusted you to actually turn good." Ren said, disappointed.

"So have I." Faust sat back down.

The long-haired shaman sat down too. A moment of silence occured before he spoke. "I forgot to mention one thing, though." He said softly as he looked at his brother.

"Hmm?" the two looked up at the pyromaniac's sudden change in tone.

Hao rested his head in one hand. "I don't like humans, but Yoh doesn't want me to kill. He didn't say it, but I can tell."

The Chinese shaman and the doctor eyed each other and turned back to the long-haired brunette. "What are you trying to say?" Faust asked.

The older Asakura twin closed his eyes. "I want to make another world, a new world, just for us. Shamans that humans don't accept, shamans that were hurt and driven away because they can communicate with ghosts. I want a place made for those people. A place where Yoh doesn't get hated by his own family."

He looked up at them. "Of course, shamans who want to stay here can go ahead, but there's a limit to how much of this world right now I can take. Whether I kill or not, I want to achieve my dream." He smiled gently at his slumbering brother. "If I can't change the world, I'll make one; for him if not for me."

The doctor sighed. "I guess that's not so bad."

Hao looked up. "Nani?" the brunette asked, not expecting any sort of comment anytime soon.

Ren sat down at last. "If it's just that, I can tolerate. It might not be so bad, actually. This battle for power between families gets pretty tiring."

Hao smiled. "So you don't want to kill me anymore?" he asks hopefully. Dealing with them once is enough in all of his lifetimes.

The Tao leaned back in his chair. "Not in this lifetime, we won't. Whether it's lasting will depend on what you would do then."

The older of the twins laughed. "Even _I_ can't see into the future, Tao."

Faust smiled. "Well, if you guys haven't reserved any hotels, why not stay here? I have plenty of spare rooms."

Hao and Ren looked at each other then shrugged. "Guess so," Hao replied.

"Saves traveling expenses." Ren agreed.

* * *

"M-Master!" the man ran to the main house breathlessly, his master in the tea room once again. 

"What is it?" he eyed the servant lazily. "Better be good news this time. It was bad enough three years ago when we lost prisoners who knew our secret."

The man bowed. "H-Hai! Someone reported seeing a large fire spirit land in the outskirts of a city in Germany."

The man's mouth curved into a twisted smile. "Get them. Kill Yoh if possible, but not Hao. If heavy injury is needed, so be it." He ordered. "Yoh should be an easy target; he barely knows any shamanism. I expect him dead in the next report."

"Hai!" the man bowed and left.

The woman turned to her husband. "You think Hao's the one who took Harusame and Futsu no Mitama no Tsurugi?"

The man smirked. "Don't know, but we'll find out soon."

* * *

Three days has passed since they arrived, and Yoh's excitement hasn't gone down one bit. They went to a different part of the city each day, and he is awed at, well, everything. 

With Faust acting as a translator, they went to places that made the younger Asakura's eyes sparkle. The older one was nonchalant toward the city but he followed to keep an eye on his otouto. He had felt people watching them as of late, and he can't leave Yoh, since he's the one they want to kill. Ren followed because staying home alone is too boring, and he's the one with all the money.

The group is now inside a café that's packed with people. It was a hassle just to get a place to sit. Hao had offered to scare a corner of people away with fire, but the other two of his companions rejected that, and one just looked confused. They finally found a small table beside the window.

Yoh jumped out of his chair. "Where are you going, Yoh?" Hao asked in alarm.

"Just the restroom, nii-chan." He answered simply.

"Do you want me to come with you?" his brother asked.

Yoh blushed. "I can go by myself!" he sputtered indignantly and strode off. Hao sighed.

"Are you worried because of the people that were following us?" Ren asked. Hao nodded.

Faust looked after Yoh's fading form in the crowded restaurant. "Er…wait…this café doesn't have a restroom."

The other two looked up. "What kind of restaurant has no restroom?" Ren yelled, but it didn't attract a lot of attention, since the place is full of people and noises.

"What kind of public place has no restroom?" Hao added, irritated.

Faust shrugged. "This one, I guess." He said casually. "Now what do we do? Should we go find Yoh?"

"He'll come back when he can't find the restroom." Ren waved the matter off, uninterested.

Hao stood up. "Let's all just go. He can look over the café twenty times over and never know that he's going in circles." The other two nodded and also stood up. They went toward the direction that Yoh disappeared in.

* * *

Yoh is lost. 

Well, he would like to blame that door for making him lost, but anyways he is lost.

He had thought that he knew where the restroom is but apparently, the door he thought that led to it led to another crowd of people, and by the time he squeezed out of the crowd, he was outside, and the café he came from is nowhere in sight.

Of course, Yoh, being Yoh, curiously went around the place, hoping that he might come across somewhere familiar. This led to an entourage of twists and turns, and into alleys that no one can see unless they looked for it.

Such actions of wondering aimlessly are probably why he is now in the middle of absolutely nowhere, having accidentally left the city without knowing it. Well, the gate that he thought was just a tourist attraction had apparently led him into a grassy field, and he did not notice that he's outside until five minutes after that, and by then he already forgot which direction he came from. He scratched his head in confusion when he felt eyes on him. He had not particularly cared since there was such a crowd before.

He sighed and scratched his head again.

* * *

Hao cannot sense his brother anywhere near. He can tell that Yoh is around the city somewhere, and in which general direction he went, but the twists and turns in the city led him absolutely nowhere. Ren and Faust following, he quickly weaved through the sea of people until he was in an alley. 

_Not here either. A bit northwest…_

He turned into another alley, which led them into a dead end.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Ren asked doubtfully.

The older Asakura clenched his teeth. "If there aren't so many walls and buildings, he would be straight in front of me." He paused. "Let me burn them."

"NO!" the three of them said in unison. That is, Ren, Faust, and Bason.

Hao scowled and crossed his arms. Yoh could be in trouble. He didn't fly because then they would attract too much attention. Anyone would notice a large shadow above their head and looking up to see some giant red thing wouldn't exactly make them just shrug it off and continue whatever they were doing.

"Let's go back to that fork and try again." Faust suggested. The other two nodded and they turned.

* * *

The man in the black stealth suit smiled smugly to his four companions, who returned the gesture behind four other different hiding places. Asakura Yoh had finally managed to get himself alone, and on top of that, is conveniently lost in the outskirts of the city. This'll be easy. 

They looked at the confused Asakura, looking left and right to figure out where to go. The man turned to his companions and raised three fingers, signaling countdown.

Three…Two…One…

They turned to attack, only to find that the young Asakura isn't there anymore. "Where…?"

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Yoh." They all turned sharply at the sound behind them, only to find the young Asakura smiling at them, a hand stretched out in a friendly gesture. "You do speak Japanese…right?" he added in uncertainty. "I mean, I don't speak German."

The men clenched their teeth and all pulled out their weapon. The leader had a mace; the other four each has a pair of chakrams, a pair of stilettos, a pair of katars, and a saber, respectively.

Yoh laughed bitterly and retracted his hand. "Those are some sharp looking weapons there…haha…"

Ignoring him, the five oversouled, each with an animal spirit, and charged at him. The young target, forgetting that he himself is a shaman for a while there(he even forgot that he had Amidamaru to help him when he's lost, which is kind of sad, since he has been training everyday), spent the time dodging them, though with not much effort. As the one with sais attempted to stab him, he jumped over the guy and landed on a rock some distance off.

"Don't just attack me out of the blue!" he whined at the group, who seemed a bit dazed that the young Asakura evaded all their attacks. They recovered fairly fast, however, as they charged again.

Amidamaru appeared beside the panicky boy. "Yoh-dono, why do you not use oversoul?"

The spirit almost fell when Yoh rubbed a hand behind his head. "Oh, right, Amidamaru. I forgot I can do that. Come on! Amidamaru in Harusame!" He took out the katana.

The younger of the twins easily defeated two of the five without leaving any wounds but bruises and a bad headache. Now only the leader with his mace, the one with the saber, and the one with chakrams are left.

Yoh sighed. "Can't we just talk about this?" he offered a smile, which was ignored as the three charged at him again. One of them threw his chakrams at Yoh, causing the boy to jump aside in order to evade it. That, however, did not work out, as the one with saber was right there.

"Shinkuu Buddagiri!" Yoh waved the sword, and the one with saber was knocked away unconscious seconds before his blade reached the brunette. The young Asakura was just about to give a sigh of relief when he heard the chakrams spinning and coming back at him. He quickly jumped upwards and followed the deadly weapons toward their owner, easily knocking him unconscious.

The leader, however, did not hesitate to come up behind the young boy's back, and swung his oversouled mace, much heavier due to his size, toward the boy. Yoh turned back just in time to see the attack. It was, unfortunately, too late to run away. He desperately swung his sword toward the attack, but it didn't seem like he'll make it.

"Spirit of Fire!" a familiar voice cut through the air as the oversouled mace was dissipated by fire. A large hand followed afterwards and took Yoh away from the man. Such an act was quickly followed by Ren's strike with his Kwan Dao. The man fell unconscious on the grassy field.

"Nii-chan! Ren-chan (Ren twitched)! Faust-san!" Yoh looked down from Eliza's hand at his brother, who had called Spirit of Fire away. Eliza gently let Yoh down. "How did you get here, Yoh?" Ren asked, surveying the grassy surrounding.

"Um, well…" Yoh thought for a while, then smiled up at the three. "I don't know!"

The three sighed in unison. "Whatever, let's just go back." Hao said. He seems in a bit of a bad temper and Yoh frowned.

Looking for the younger brunette for the whole day had been very tiring, especially running around in the maze-like alleys. Everyone wanted to go home.

"Hai." Yoh answered uncertainly, worried about his brother.

* * *

"Ano…nii-chan?" Yoh caught his brother's attention. "Hmm?" the older Asakura answered. They had gone back to Faust(the nineteenth, as they asked later)'s house, and are now having dinner. 

Yoh looked at his brother. "Who were those guys from earlier?" he asked.

Hao nearly fell out of his chair. Ren _did_ fall out of his chair. Faust was too busy being lovey-dovey with Eliza to notice.

The pyromaniac shook his head. "They were from our family, Yoh." He said seriously. "Now you know why I don't want to take you out. They were trying to kill you. You're lucky that they were weak, and that I got to you on time, or you would've been dead by now."

Yoh looked down at his food, crestfallen. "Gomen ne…"

His brother sighed and rested his head in his palm, then smiled. "Daijoubu. Just don't wonder off next time, okay?"

The younger shaman looked up, his face brightened. "Okay!"

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, except for Yoh's undying enthusiasm at anything and everything. Then it was time to go back. Faust had said that he'd return with them. It was pretty boring living in the city with just the two of them, now that his dream had been fulfilled. 

Hao called Spirit of Fire to take them back. It wasn't long before they arrived at the Tao's residence. Ren inspected the house. "Everything looks normal…so far."

As soon as they landed, Ren ran towards the house and pushed open the door. A loud yell of "JUN!" soon followed. The other three rushed to see what happened. When they entered, each had a different reaction. Yoh laughed, Hao groaned, and Faust stood there looking amused.

It is almost as if everything in the living room before was just a wallpaper that Jun took down and replaced. From carpet to wallpaper to sofa to table are all green, except in different shades and patterns. Lime green, yellow green, pine geen, and others, as well as stripes, dots, waves, small graphics, etc. The clock is in the design of a panda, and so is the floor lamp; those are black and white. The floor stayed a wooden yellow, and the fireplace stayed its brick red, but that's just about it.

Jun came out from the dining room. "Oh, you're back. Okaeri."

"Tadaima." Ren, Yoh and Hao said in unison.

Faust came forward. "I'm FaustXIX. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jun-san."

Jun came forward. "The pleasure's mine. Oh and Ren, I took the liberty to redecorate the living room _a little_ while you're gone, I hope you don't mind. It's _hardly noticeable_." She chuckled.

Ren stares wide-eyed at all the green. "Hardly noticeable?"

Yoh clapped his hands. "How fun!"

Hao rolled his eyes. "I have to live in this?"

The Dao Shi laughed gaily. "Of course not. It's only the living room."

The fire-using shaman sighed. "Oh good."

Faust looked in wonder. "Interesting…"

Ren closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs."

His sister held a palm to her cheek. "Aww…he loves it so much that he's too shy to admit it."

The other three sweatdropped. "Uh…sure…"

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Wah, I turned Hao into a softie! Bad me, bad! That's okay, he's only a softie when he's a big brother, but still...Bad me!

Sorry for the slow update! I blame school and homeworks...oh, and writer's block.

Anyways, I hope that chapter turned out well for everyone. I did this when I was sleepy so please disregard the randomness. Sorry I suck at fight scenes. I hope it turned out well.

Reviews are welcomed at anytime. I would love to hear your opinions.


	7. Almost There

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, nor do I own the Norse Mythology.

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

MoonCrest: Updated! I think the last chapter was pretty funny too! Probably the funniest this fic will ever get. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, though it's pretty bland...

l2uly: I can spell your name now! (-feels proud-) .oOcoughcoughOo. Anyways, yeah, isn't Yoh the cutest?! Haha I originally wanted Ren's room decorated as well but I think I've tortured him enough...XD.

demonz8000: NOT MR. TEDDY! Here's the update, now let Mr. Teddy go and no one gets hurt... (authoress is mildly insane from sleep-deprivation) XD. Go Shaman King fics! -runs around in squares- :) A softie Hao supporter! (-does the twinfluff supporter dance- still mildly...extrememly insane). Hahaha...Ren-chan Ren-chan Ren-chan -gets killed by Ren-chan-...X-X

Hikaru: Yay, a twin-good-friends-not-kill-each-other fan! (does the twin-good-friend-not-kill-each-other dance...let's see how much dances the authoress does today) As for the family, well, you'll have to care since they are the main antagonist(s) of the story...kekeke...

Yue Fishies Perificuos (did I spell that right O.o)/Yue-eternal: Here's the update, now love me forever(-is a narcisist...thinks that was spelled wrong-)! (j/k :P luv ya anyways!) you should update your uber stories too!

Kaoru Gal: Yeah, that was probably the funniest chapter that will ever come up in this fic. Well, anyways, the rest of the story is crap, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. (I really think I should've let Hao burn down those buildings but alas, the others won't let him.) Yay for burning down building! (does the burn-down-buildings dance...that's the third one!)

simmie: Aww...you read my notes -flomps- another burn-down-buildings lover! Dance with me! -dances- XD (authoress is still mildly insane...) Teehee Yoh was so clueless and Hao was worried about the clueless Yoh :) And yes of course Hao hasn't given up his dream...I mean, I won't let him XD!

Kha-chan: Yep, it was a funny chapter, just about everyone agrees (does the funny dance -yeah! four dances now-). Too bad this is as funny as it gets. -sighs- The authoress doesn't have enough imagination to make it any funnier.

realdarkangel: Yay for randomness! (count number 5: the randomness dance -woo hoo!) Let's all go kill the school! We must go on a quest to rip off the roots of evil! (being dramatic - dramatic music plays) Muahahahaha! (authoress still insane, please don't mind - blames lack of sleep) (dramatic music fades) Anyways, thanks for the review!

cherry fantasy: Yep, it was a good thing Hao got there in time; it was supposed to be one of those typical last-minute-saving things XD. And yep, Yoh is just the cutest, kawaii-est thing you can ever find (does the I'mafanfanfanfanfanfanfanfanfanfan dance)! Well, that's the sixth dance! And about that mistake, I was just trying to emphasize that they were awed by the redecoration and therefore a bit slow in responding. Tadaima basically means 'I'm home' and Okaeri means 'you're back' or something like 'welcome back'. Anyways, in like the last something episode of the anime, SPOILERSwhenyohwokeupafterbeinginhao'ssoulannasaidokaeribeforeyohsaidtadaimaEND SPOILER, so yeah. Maybe I'm wrong, I'm not sure. If I am, feel free to leave another review about it, and I'll change it when I have time. By the way, loved the long review. Sankyuu!

Lost To Reality: Yep, they're all so KAWAII!!! Dance with me! (does the they're-so-uber-KAWAII dance) Woo hoo! That's seven! XD

ktwesterna: I loved Yoh in all the chapters where he is cute! Oh I can definitely see him running around and falling asleep wherever - nods- yep, definitely! Here's the update!

Amaya no Hime: Horo and rest will join up...er...about three to five chapters later, if I don't add pointless filler chapters...yeah. Anyways, at some point they'll join up. XD Hao is a softie now, yep. I wouldn't let him be evil in front of a sleeping Yoh!

Little-Anna-Chan: You found it anyways, so XD. Thanks for the support :).

whee XD: Nice username :) Thanks for the fav! Here's the update, sorry if it's a bit late...

dark.hikari.rox: thank you!! Updated! XD

kohane: Thank you very much for loving my story! I hope you will continue to read it. I am honored by your compliment, since I totally don't deserve it. I'm glad about the fight scene, since the rest of the story is just about made up by them.

Whew, I think that's all the reviews! Wow, seventeen of them; that's the most I've ever gotten. I love getting so much reviews, even though I don't get as much as others do. OMG I just saw in my e-mail Messaging Service', and I thought it was 'Massaging Service'...I'm going wacko...

_FYI to my (non-)loyal and lovely readers/reviewers: I don't wanna lose reviewers, but I think starting this chapter is where my plot starts to decline...I won't be surprised if I lose reviewers. -sob- When I read it, it seems to be declining to me...I think it gets more boring...well, I'll see. Though this is the way I want the story to go, and I don't really care whether it's good or not, I WILL FINISH IT. Of course, I hope it's still good and my readers still love it...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_

* * *

Warning: lame jokes, lame lame-jokes, and some OOCness on behave of reincarnated people that don't have their memories. 

Blah blah - narration

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Six: Almost There  


-Japan-

The man ran to the main house hurriedly and kneeled down in front of the head of the house. "Sumimasen! Our assassins have failed to kill Yoh-sama and capture Hao-sama!"

The Asakura stood up. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded an explanation.

The man stuttered. "W-Well…It appears that Y-Yoh-sama…" but his master cut him off.

"Don't utter the name of that trash in my presence!" he spat in disgust.

"H-Hai! It appears that the younger one is in possession of Harusame _and_ its owner Amidamaru. It also seems that they have obtained allies; a purple-haired one and a German one."

The man pondered over this. "If they have Harusame, it must mean that they have Futsu no Mitama as well. The only use they'll e verhave for those is during the Shaman Fight." He mused. "If we don't catch them soon, we'll definitely catch them there. Where are they now?" he interrogated.

The man lowered his head until it touched the tatami. "I-I'm sorry, sir, we lost them when they were flying eastward…" a tea cup was thrown at him, empty this time.

"Whatever," the man sat back down. "Just go."

The man bowed and is just about to leave when his master called to him. "H-Hai?" he responded meekly.

"Call Tamao here."

The servant indicated that he understood and scurried away. A while later, a silhouette of a young girl appeared behind the closed sliding door.

"Master, you called for me?" A shy voice came from the other side of the paper door. She was accustomed to not enter unless told to do so. After all, one does not need to meet face to face in order to talk.

The man cast a lazy eye at the silhouette behind the door. "Aa. Have you found anything on Hao yet?"

The silhouette of a girl behind the door shivered and shook her head. "I-Iie, I have not. Gomen nasai, my skills have yet to mature."

"How about the two intruders from three years ago that knew about the twins?" He asked in a bored tone.

The girl seems to bow deeply behind the door. "S-Sumimasen!" It was all she needs to say in order for the man to comprehend that she failed.

"Useless girl." He sighed. "At least one of them was definitely a shaman, since no human can break that door since it was replaced after Hao destroyed it." He spoke as if to himself although Tamao is still behind the sliding door. "No matter, if rumors hadn't spread yet, then he probably didn't hear much." The head of the family waved a hand in dismissal. "Go now, and don't forget to train for the Shaman Fight. You will be entering with us."

The girl made a hasty bow behind the door and left.

"Insolent brats…very well…I will teach you two a good lesson on respect...two years from now."

* * *

-New York- 

"Oversoul, Kororo!" The Ainu's voice rang out from a clearing in the outskirts of Albany. His is followed by two others.

"Oversoul, Tokageroh!"

"Oversoul, Mic!"

The three big oversouls faced off each other. Horohoro looked at his companions. He nodded approvingly. "Good, we got our old strength back. This should be enough for us to pass the prelims in the Shaman Fight."

Ryu nodded. "We don't know if there are possible threats in the Shaman Tournament this time, except Ren, danna, and—"

"Hao." The bluenette finished for his friend. "And we're not even sure if Yoh _is _Hao's younger brother. Well, we won't know until it starts. For now, we'll lay low."

"Lego!" Chocolove said, holding out a Lego block that came out of absolutely nowhere. The other two attacked him with their oversoul at the stupid joke.

After Chocolove has become nothing more than a heap of 'something' on the ground, the oversoul having dissipated some times ago, the Ainu and the former gang leader went back to conversation.

"Of course, we must be stronger than before." Said the ice shaman.

Ryu nodded. "Danna's not with us, so we must get much stronger."

Chocolove, having finally recovered, cuts in. "Guest muncher!" This resulted in some more unholy bruises and nasty cuts.

Horohoro cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's do some practice matches. Chocolove, get up."

* * *

-London- 

A boy looked to the remains of his former house with tragic eyes. It was an accident this time, but the fact that his parents died in a fire reminded him of his past life. A fairy-like creature floated serenely beside him.

He looked to the two behind him. A silver-haired girl about his age with red eyes and in a traditional English dress, and a blonde man in his twenties with glasses. The companions he found for the Shaman Fight. They were in the same orphanage with him, quite coincidentally, and he had named them. The orphanage he was at didn't bother. All the children were numbered.

"Jeanne," he called. The girl looked up from the rock she was staring at. "Hai, Lyserg-sama?"

He looked back at her. "Do you remember your past life?"

The girl shook her head. "It is the God's will to make us start anew. My past life is irrelevant."

The green-haired boy turned to the blonde man. "Marco?"

"I agree with Jeanne."

The dowser sighed and turned back. "Remember what I told you about me remembering my past?"

The two nodded and even though Lyserg couldn't see he knows. "It is God's blessing to you." Jeanne stated. "He has allowed you to take revenge for your parents once again."

"I will get revenge on him in the Shaman Fight this time." Lyserg clenched his fist at that, remembering his former parents' murderer.

Lyserg's two followers, whom he followed in his past life, had gotten new spirits. Jeanne's is a mature-looking girl whom she calls Frigg and Marco's is a man of strong build by the name of Odin (A/N: Norse mythology!). Jeanne's medium is a staff, whereas Marco's is a sword, befitting the Viking status of his mochirei.

The leader of the three turned. "Let's go to Tokyo. Spend two years there to get used to the place. Shaman Fight starts there, after all." He went toward the direction of the airport, and the other two followed.

* * *

-China- 

Hao smiled. Yoh is making some serious improvements. He can almost say that Yoh is getting better than before. Not only has he reached the stage of his double medium, he had also attained his Byakkou, the oversoul that consists of a gauntlet-like shield in his left hand that holds the Futsu no Mitama, and stretching around the back to his right hand, where Harusame is.

Yoh has already mastered Byakkou in ways of its attack ranges. He is able to let the sword is his right hand to swing around the back to his left, enabling it to block/attack objects that are further away. (A/N: those who have read the manga should know what I mean.)

"_Why do I have to train for Shaman Fight again?"_ Yoh had once asked while he was being trained to use his armor oversoul more effectively.

"_Because I'll be in the Shaman Fight, and I need you with me there." _He had answered.

"_What do you do in the Shaman Fight?"_

"_You become the Shaman King, or at least try to."_

"_Then if I become Shaman King, then I won't have to train anymore?"_

"_Naturally, since that would mean you're the strongest in the world."_

"_Okay, then I will become the Shaman King." He was full of determination. Hao almost fell. The reason for Yoh's wanting to become Shaman King seems kind of…uh…yeah._

"_Keep dreaming." The older smirked._

"So, how do we split into teams?" Ren asked during the meal. The four other sitting at it looked up at him.

Yoh swallowed his food before replying. "I don't know. Nii-chan and I will be in the same team for sure, though." Hao had taught him things about the Shaman Fight, from Lago and Seiko to the Great Spirits. Although he did fall asleep through half...most of it, Hao made sure that at least the main points got through.

Faust volunteered. "I have no dream that needs fulfilled, since my only dream has been fulfilled long ago. I will accompany you guys as a participant, but I won't join the official fight. I can act as a doctor."

Hao rests his head in his right hand and smiled. "Problem solved."

* * *

-America- 

"Soon…" a hoarse voice called in the darkness. A woman, in her eighties, looked at the monitors in the small dark room with a single chair that she's sitting in. She had inherited her ancestors' name and position from 500 years ago.

"Goldva-sama." a figure called from behind. He too, had inherited the past, as well as the bloodline.

The old woman glanced back. "Yes, Silva?"

The man cleared his throat. "The Shaman Fight will start in two years. Is it better to kill Hao before it starts?" he asked.

Goldva turned back to the monitor. "I know how you feel about Hao, but if he is to die before the fight, he would have already." She closed her eyes in silent contemplation. "Everything is in the will of the Great Spirits."

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: CHRISTAHANNUZAA UPDATE! I guess this chapter introduced some of the new (old) characters. Pretty boring chapter, but I hope the next one will be better. I had originally wanted to add the Hanagumi into it, but then they'd have no big part in this, and I can't squeeze them into the plot, so I decided against it. 

I lied. Lyserg still has his memory (don't know why, just because), Jeanne and Marco obviously don't, and are Lyserg's followers that came from an orphanage. Lyserg still has angel morphine oversoul, but Jeanne doesn't have the Iron Maiden (and Shamash got eaten remember?) and Marco doesn't have Mikael.

The rest should be pretty clear.

Just so you guys don't have to look it up. In Norse Mythology, Frigg is the Mother Goddess, and Odin is the God of Vikings. I like Norse mythology better than the other ones, so I decided to use it. I have been reading Matantei Loki Ragnarok lately, and it got me interested.

Reviews make the world go round…er…at least it gives a certain authoress inspiration/encouragement. Kudos to all!


	8. Signal for Disaster

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King OR Norse Mythology.

* * *

**To the Reviewers:**

NinjAngel: Thank you for the support :-). I have to say that I really thought my plot was declining, but you helped a lot. Thanks. -hugs-

Runelesca: Hahaha I was going to let her decorate Ren's room too, but I figured since he went to his room in order to escape the change, it would be cruel hehe.Thanks for being so positive XD.

Kha-chan: Here's the update! I love to see eager reviewers.

kohane: Haha glad you like this story. I guess I have to try really hard with the Shaman Fight, then, since I thinik I'm going to have the hardest time with the fight, not good with fight scenes and all, plus I have to create new characters...-sigh- But thanks for the support!

l2uly: oh my goodness do you mean I actually spelled it right?! -spells it wrong here- Ah no I'm just kidding XD...I think. It is right, right? -seriously doesn't know- It is an 'L' and not a 'one'...right? XD hehe sorry. Well, Jeanne's not supposed to speak Japanese, and since Lyserg and co. are in England, they were speaking English. That's why Lyserg wants them to go to Japan early so they can learn the language and get used to the place...or did I forget to put that part in there? hehe sorry.

Leuv: Yes I updated! Happy New Year XD. Love you too 3

InsaneBlackHeart: thanks thanks thanks thanks XD.

demonz8000: Ha yeah, I think the alert thing is fixed for now, or at least partly. Just hope that it doesn't go dead again...we wouldn't want anything to happend to Mr. Teddy now, would we? XD

Zahariu Uzumaki: O.o You want his memory back? That wasn't planned in the fic...I mean, the story will end-tragically, might I add-before that happens. Well, here's the update. I hope you'll continue reading. Here's the answer to your PM XD.

Musically Gone: Well here it is, thanks very much for reviewing!! -glomps-

?: Heh, thanks, I was partly going for humor, even though my sense of humor sucks. XD

Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm just glad that you actually came back and reviewed. I guess it's my fault since I haven't updated for so long... sorry. Hehe when I wrote the part I wanted to slap him too, XD.

swinth: Thank you for the compliment, especially since my sense of humor is not exactly the best in the world. I can't tell if I'll kill Hao or not, but he's nice and he's staying nice as far as I know in this fic. Plus, I killed Hao in the prologue already...XD

kyatara: Here it is! Hope you enjoy :DD

Whoa, so many lovely reviewers, and I love you all.

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

**Someone wants me to let Yoh get his memory back, but that wasn't planned in the original plot line. Can anyone tell me if they want that? Because if so, I'm not going to change the original plot, but I might branch it, like into two story lines. But that means that the updates will be a lot slower...Tell me what you think and enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Seven: The Signal for Disaster

-Two Years later, outskirts north of Tokyo-

Hao is very proud of himself. He's proud of Yoh too, but he's more proud of himself. In five years, Yoh had managed to master every skill that he had attained, even though no new techniques were developed. Hao would say that Yoh is at least better by one and a half times compared to his past self in terms of furyoku, and two times in combat skills. All that in five years, from the otouto couldn't even grasp the simplest of shamanism after ten years, to this. He's got to say, he feels very proud.

Of course, that does not mean that he has to stop training the younger shaman.

So, this evening found Yoh holding up a 150 kg boulder with a furyoku-enhanced left pinky while Hao watched for the last ten hours that his younger brother has been doing it, nonstop. Yoh calls it torture, Hao calls it endurance training. "It will build up your fuyroku." He reasoned. The short-haired brunette did not change his mind on his name for this exercise.

This resulted in another hour added, which is the reason why the two found themselves outside at eleven forty-seven, having started at one. Yoh missed dinner and is hungry, and Hao had Faust bring him the food. Yoh yawned, but he was able to keep the furyoku going. Ren came to join them ten minutes later, saying that he doesn't feel like sleeping.

"I can understand why." Hao didn't take his eyes off Yoh, in case the younger Asakura slacked off. "Where's Faust?"

"In his room back at the hotel, probably looking out the window." The Tao answered.

Hao nodded, acknowledging that he heard.

Ren sat down on a rock next to Hao. "You felt it too?"

The fire shaman smirked. "Why wouldn't I? I mean, if you, who is a hundred times worse than me in terms of furyoku _and_ strength, can feel it, of course I would feel it."

A vein popped on the Chinese shaman's head. "We defeated you, remember?"

"No, _Yoh_ defeated me, and that's only because some weird mumble-jumble went on, which shouldn't even be humanly…scratch that, _shamanly_, possible." The older of the twins replied nonchalantly.

Ren smirked. "Deny it all you want…" but before he could say more, he was cut off by the younger brunette.

"Look, nii-chan, it's a giant shooting star!" Yoh pointed with his free hand.

Before Ren could comment, Hao is already gone from his perch on the other rock and next to Yoh. He bomked his brother, making the younger one suddenly release too much furyoku and turning the boulder into powders, as a vein popped in his head. "Yoh…"

The younger looked up with large brown eyes, confused. "Huh?"

"Why is it that, even when I taught you so many times, you still can't tell that it's Lago?"

Yoh stared at the comet, then to his brother, and back again. Some sort of light bulb lit up in his head. "Ohhh…"

Hao bopped him again. "What do you mean, ohhh?"

The younger one ignored his brother and turned to Ren. "Look, Ren-chan! It's Lago!" Both nearly fell.

"I just told you that!" Hao yelled at the same time that Ren shouted "He just told you that! …Don't call me Ren-chan!" he added.

The younger Asakura held a hand behind his head. "Ehehehe…" then after a while, "Wait, does that mean that the Shaman Fight is about to start?"

The other two smacked their foreheads.

* * *

-Funbari Onsen, with a sign '500 years history'- 

A blue-haired shaman sat outside beside the pond, looking up at the comet. A man with Elvis-style hair and clothing soon joined him. "It's finally here…" The Ainu's greeting was that in place of an usual one.

The other shaman nodded. "Guess we were right in our assumption. We had reincarnated 500 years after we died. I'm surprised that okami still managed to keep the inn going, and that it still stayed in business after so long; I think the current owner has a personality similar to hers. All the employees are hard-working when she comes around; really friendly around guests."

"She probably thinks the place needs a management like that in order to survive…where's Chocolove?" Horo asked, not seeing the comedian.

Ryu swung the bokutou over his shoulder. "Sleeping already." Tokageroh appeared out of nowhere and answered for his master

The ice shaman sighed as the Koropokkuru mimicked his sighed beside him. "Just like him to be able to sleep through this."

* * *

-East end of Tokyo- 

A party of three quietly entered the lively town, less crowded at the time of night, but lively nonetheless. "Finally," the one in the middle, possibly the leader, spoke after a long silence. "Finally, the time is here." A fairy-like spirit rests in tranquility on his shoulder.

They walked through the town, heading toward Funbari Hill. He's never been there. He had known that his friends live there, with all the conversations they had during the last Shaman Fight, but he parted ways with them, and before he could visit them, they died. He had wanted to go and pay his respects in front of their graves then, but the taxi he rode on the way there crashed into a motorcycle; there was an explosion, and no survivors.

He had been training; he swears that he has. There's no way that he could lose to that person ever again. His two followers didn't say a word, but just followed silently.

* * *

-A five-star hotel in the central area of Tokyo- 

A man sat in a lounge chair on the balcony outside the most expensive room of the grand hotel, his eyes never leaving the comet, but his thoughts straying constantly.

"This is Lago…" he voiced silently. "I am not yet too old for the Shaman Fight."

A woman in traditional Japanese kimono came out. "We must win, for us, and for our _son_."

A small girl joined the two. She is holding a sketchbook and a heart-shaped something is slung across her shoulder, half-covered by the sketchbook she is holding. Pink hair matted her head, and she stood shyly just outside the sliding glass door to the balcony.

"Youji-sama, Yumi-sama, I-I think it is b-best for you to r-rest. I-It is quite l-late." She stuttered. The man gave her a dark look, under which she shrunk, but stood up anyways. He took one last look at the bright comet.

"The time to regain the Asakura pride has come."

* * *

-United States of America- 

"The time has finally come." An ancient voice rang through the dark underground of the American desert. The speaker turned to the ten behind her, all dressed in the same traditional Patch style.

"The Great Spirits had made its decision. It is time for you to go to your duties."

The ten left, leaving the woman to herself as she stared at the comet in her monitor.

"Everything is decided by the will of the Great Spirits."

* * *

In the silence of the night, hundreds of shamans looked at the passing comet with their own thoughts. The signal for disaster, a call for a savior, flew overhead. Then silently, it passed, night closing everyone's eyes, and turned to day.

* * *

A carefree brunette lies on the roof of the hotel, enjoying the view of the clouds he has as a breeze passed by. A week has passed since he saw the 'giant shooting star', and nothing has happened, except, to his absolute delight, that Hao had cancelled his training, since the Patch officials might come at anytime. This resulted in plenty of free time, and Yoh finds that cloud-watching is almost as fun as stargazing with his brother at night, almost. 

Just as he was about to doze off like the last seven days, though, a weirdly dressed person appeared in front of him, and he sat up. Without waiting for the Patch to start, Yoh smiled lazily at him. "Let's do it now. Going around places is too much trouble."

That sure surprised the other shaman, but Yoh, not really bothering to wonder why, continued. "Besides," he said, pulling out Harusame as Amidamaru appeared, "the roof is nice and wide."

* * *

Hao walked in the outskirts of Tokyo, a vast grassy plain, not much to see, really, but the calm and peace are all he needs. 

_Yep,_ he told himself and closed his eyes to the nice breeze. _Nature is still the best. The humans have no idea what they're destroying._

He opened one eye and glanced backward. "Isn't this a perfect place for a qualification test?" the man dressed in patch came out of the shadow of a tree.

"Asakura Hao, is it?" the man asked and Hao nodded. The officiant gave a sigh. He wonders if his life will survive long enough for him to go to the next participant. "I am Lazap." He introduced. "Just land one blow." He instructed needlessly.

* * *

"Do we have to use oversoul to land the blow?" Yoh asked innocently, apparently he is not being sarcastic or mocking the man. The man, who had introduced himself as Horemac, blinked. 

"You can't get me otherwise, so yes." He explained.

Yoh sighed. He doesn't have the heart to tell the Horemacthat the Patch is too slow to stop him from harming him with a normal katana. "Amidamaru in Harusame." He calmly said.

* * *

Hao used his Reishi upon seeing the other person's expression. "Don't be so worried. Who's next?" 

Lazap attempted to regain his composure. "T-Tao Ren." He answered meekly.

The fire shaman smirked, but the priest took it the wrong way. In the next moment, Hao was behind him before he had the chance to oversoul with his spirit. The man frightfully closed his eyes.

_I'm doomed…_

* * *

The Patch official felt a cold sweat run down his face. He had just oversouled, and the young headphone-wearing brunette had managed to slip behind his back and graze his cheek with _his_ oversoul, just deep enough for a cut, grazing only the epidermis, nothing deeper. Yoh had only used the most simple form of his oversoul, a sword that looks like it is in Amidamaru(blue spirit blob form)'s mouth. 

Horemac sighed and handed the boy his oracle bell. There are just some talented shamans like this in the world. The boy jumped up and down in childish excitement. "Yay, all of nii-chan's tortures, I mean trainings, paid off!" he turned to the defeated Patch. "Thanks!" then the boy proceeded to run down into the apartment, eager to show Ren the oracle bell.

* * *

The man from Patch opened his eyes when he didn't feel the anticipated sharp pain. He turned back to Hao, who is smiling up at him and holding out a hand. "What?" he asked, confused. 

"I landed a blow, so I deserve the oracle bell now." Hao said simply.

The man is startled. Had Hao not planned to kill him? "When did…" The young fire shaman responded by holding up the edge of the cloak that the officiant is wearing. A small burnt mark is there. "I think you should count that as qualifying, unless you really want to get hurt." He paused for a while then started again in an assuring tone. "No, I did not intend to kill you." The Asakura answered the unvoiced question.

Shaking, the priest handed Hao the oracle bell and the long-haired brunette, having took the mechanism, went back toward Tokyo without a backward glance.

* * *

Ren had just popped at least twenty veins on his forehead. He was lying on the couch of the hotel they're staying at in content solitude, Faust having gone out on a date with Eliza as celebration for getting his oracle bell the day before. The Tao was having a peaceful nap, that is, until a certain brunette ran into the room and screamed right into his ear. "REN-CHAN, I GOT THE ORACLE BELL!" he thought his eardrums had shattered then. 

And to add to that and the fact that he was called Ren-chan once again, Hao came in smirking like some evil maniac that he _was_ (and probably still is), telling him to get out of the hotel.

"Why?" he asked, more veins popping at being disturbed.

Hao shrugged and sat down next to Yoh, who had sat down on the middle of the couch next to Ren after the Chinese boy had sat up. "Nothing much, it's just that you're about to get tested for qualification. It's the same person who tested me." He held up the prove of his qualification. "I thought you'd like to make the job easier for him."

Ren growled but got up anyways and went out.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Happy Chinese New Year (even to those who are not Chinese)! I swear, my school was celebrating Chinese New Year on Friday, and at least half of the student body was not Chinese...oh well, any reason to celebrate is a good reason...in most cases.

Endings are hard to come up with, and I'm already pondering over it when the Shaman Fight just started -sighs-

I hope that I can come up with a good ending. I was thinking more along the lines of 'finishing up business with homicidal family' but I need to get there first.

One of the Patch really acted like a wimp, I know. But I need to show that Hao has changed! Anyways, I didn't put it up there but I'm sure everyone knows that all the other groups passed the qualification test. I'm not sure if 'officiant' is the right word for the Patch members. I don't even know if that's a word…correct me if I'm wrong.

Anyways, I hope to get reviews and kudos to anyone who is reading the story.


	9. Imposter

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Please do not disregard my spelling and grammar mistakes; I want to correct them since I've seen some with bad grammar mistakes and the sentence end up meaning another thing. I don't want to confuse my readers. If I got any important information wrong, please inform me of that as well; that includes the Japanese.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I do own the plot and my OC who'll only appear in this chapter XD.

* * *

(Nya! Forgot to add the Review Replies!! Sorry, Reviewers!) 

**To the Reviewers:**

Musically Gone: Er...a bit too late for Chinese New Year due to the late update but thanks! And the money...er...I think it was 420 if I remembered correctly. I'm glad you like the part that Hao didn't kill. Truthfully, that part was a bit awkward when I read it...

Hikaru: Erm...Officials it is!! Thanks for the info. Sorry about not being able to update quickly. I had an internet break down, and my computer decides to die on me, and when my computer's fixed, my dad's computer broke down and I cannot used the internet because my internet is connected to his and (...more excuses blah blah blah). ANYWAYS, if you're still reading, here's the next (filler) chapter! The family will come back soon, er, I hope.

The Black Angels Red Rose: Getting memory back will be a huge twist, wouldn't it -glint in eyes- the trauma and the drama of it all... I understand what you're saying about this whole thing...I'm still indecisive about the matter. Thanks for your opinion though! Here's an update.

demonz8000: There goes Teddy O.o poor thing. Er...um...sorry for updating so slowly (////) I've got...sloth issues. Er...yeah...anyways. Happy Korean New Year...I guess...but it's a bit too late for that now, isn't it? (just a tad too late). Thanks for the enthusiastic support!

kyatara: Well, I like Yoh this way too, but I like the other Yoh as well, so I'm really hesitating...but yeah, he would definitely treat Hao differently if he remembered, since if there's going to be a twist, there's going to be a huge twist (it'd be a twist too if he remembered and didn't tell Hao) but I still don't know...I'm thinking about setting up a vote or something...to be decided later though. Thanks for the feedback on that!

l2uly: Good thing I have good timing, bad thing my computer has a good timing for breaking down on me too...T-T Sorry about the lateness. I really like the oracle bell part too, but I rushed it since I didn't really know how to approach it, so I was kind of disappointed with myself for it. But I'm glad you liked it! Did you have fun in the camp? But ah, that's probably a long time ago by now, isn't it?? -awkward laugh-

PearlaH.Sweden: Cool name! I hope I spelled it right...er...yeah...ANYWAYS, congratulations, you are officially my 97th reviewer! -showers confettis- er...(-looks foolish-) um...right...anyways, thanks for the feedback! Er, ah, comliments! (-blushes-) Thank you very much. I like the old spirits too! But, urm, I added new ones too, just to mix things up a bit, to give a sense of 'the future' and such. I hope that's okay...

Yue-eternal: Ah-ha! Lazybutt! Just for that, I am NOT underlining your name! Er...I sent you the first parts, yeah? Tell me how you changed it so I know how to approach the later parts. Thanks for the Talented and the giant NICE! Talented and NICE to you TOO!

Lost to Reality: Ah-HA! Another Lazybutt! Mmm, nice long review though, and very...er...repetative at some parts. I was thinking about doing the split story line too but I don't know how to go about that. Do I finish one line first then the other? If so, that would make the second part hard to follow since no one would know what's going on. The other alternative, aka do a double update with both story lines, will make people who want to read both story lines confused...so, I think I'll just stick to one story line, until I think of something, if I ever do.

InsaneBlackHeart: Short but to the point, and very heart-warming for taking the time to even review. Review and the person youself very much appreciated. Hope I didn't update too late for you to give up on me.

Tuli-Susi: Thanks for reviewing and telling me about the 'officials' part. Much appreciated. I'm glad you liked the second chapter, since I thought it was pretty boring, just telling about how people woke up and stuff...er...yeah. I'm glad you liked it though. Thanks for the support. Oh, and thanks for loving Natoku Nara too (er..I think I spelled that wrong. Oh well, can't think at midnight)

Zahariu Uzumaki: ER...SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY for the LONG LONG WAIT! ER...SORRRRRRRY! Here's the update! I hope it's not too late...er...wouldn't be surprised if it is, actually. It HAS been long, even I know that...SORRY!

Kyubbi-sama: Short but I'm really touched that you reviewed at all. Er...unlike I, who feels awkward reviewing in the middle of a story in progress (yes, I am that pathetic and will try to change soon). Here's the update!

Vuurvlieg: I love your name...er...well, I love all names that are fun to pronounce even if I cannot understand it but anyways, thanks for reviewing! Continuing right now, not soon but updated anyways, I hope that's good enough. Everyone will meet...in a couple of chapters, I think.

Hikari Aiko: Thanks for the fav! I still don't know about Yoh and his memories...I think I might have to do a vote on it soon. But not now, since now is not the time. I think it would be really interesting though. I was looking at my story plan the other day and decided that I should just change the whole thing, but I still don't know about the memory part. I hope I find a solution soon. Thanks for reviewing!

brolly501: Thanks for the review! This one word really makes me happy. I feel good knowing that someone is willing to take time and review for my story. It really fill me with great joy! Er...sorry for ranting so much about the same matter, but I just feel that all reviewers deserve more than one line of reply. XD

Sakura no Umi: I love your name! It sounds really pretty. Anyways (I seem to say that a lot), thanks for the reveiw! Here's a new chapter for you, albeit a filler. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. But I get distracted reallly easily so...we'll see.

**All these reviews really make me happy, especially when people talk about the memory issue, since I find that people don't usually read the end notes, and it makes me happy to know that some people read them. I appreciate the reviews and love all of them. I -heart- you all::glomps::**

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

_**Blah blah**_ - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Eight: Imposter

"Are you sure that's your family name?" the officiant's voice faltered when he made sure of the boy's name. Mizuhara is not a famous family name, and therefore there is no reason for this boy to belong to this family.

The said boy smirked. He knew this would happen. His parents gave him that name according to legends of the past, with the thought that all would fear him and make his competition easier. "Yes." he answered.

"Well, let's get started then. Just land a blow on me." Parts of his body glowed to show where his spirits are.

He smirked and took his hand out of his pocket. The hand itself is immediately set on flames.

Two minutes later, the Patch is nothing but a spot of black, a burnt 'something' on the concrete floor. The fifteen-year-old boy tossed the oracle bell up and down in his hand, smirked again, and looked at the name on his prize. The second word makes him chuckle softly.

Hao.

* * *

Hao and Yoh yawned in unison. They have nothing to do. They both had a fight a week or two after they got their oracle bell, and won, of course. Then nothing. For almost two months, they had been waiting, and nothing has happened. Hao almost wanted to go back to train Yoh. Ren already had a match and is having one in ten minutes and had gone ahead. Faust already passed his matches and is out doing who-knows-what with Eliza. 

The two were sitting on the couch in their hotel. Yoh has his legs up on the couch, his arms around them; Hao just sat there with one leg over the other, his arms crossed. The siblings are leaning against the back of the couch, about to fall asleep out of boredom at three in the afternoon, when they hear a beeping. Both hastily took out their oracle bell in anticipation.

Yoh frowned disappointedly. "Not mine…"

"YES!" Hao looked at his. Finally, something to kill time. Of course, that's the only thing he _can_ kill other than boredom.

Yoh leaned against his brother and both looked at the oracle bell. "Eight o'clock pm today, Funbari cemetery, my opponent will be…Mizuhara _Hao_?" his eyes widened in confusion. "This person stole my name!" he shouted angrily. Yoh sweatdropped.

"Ne, nii-chan, it might just be a coincidence." He tried.

Hao sighed. "I guess so." He stared at it for a moment before letting his hand drop.

The two then proceeded to fall asleep like they were about to a minute ago.

* * *

Ten before Eight found Hao sitting under a tree in the cemetery. He had told Yoh to stay home, in case he gets a match too. 

_Mizuhara Hao…I swear, that twit stole my name!_

He felt a presence looming closer, and he stood up and turned. He almost fell over from what he saw. There, standing in front of him, is the _perfect __**attempt**__ at being HIM_!

His hair is long but messy, lacking the silkiness that the Asakura has. He has brown eyes, but it seems to be the result of colored contacts, even though he can't tell; brown eyes are common in Asians anyways. The person wore a cloak-like cloth that's slightly similar to his poncho; it's sand-colored. He wore star earrings, except that it's a hoop earring with silver stars dangling at the bottom; the girly kind. On top of that, he is wearing a pair of red _jeans_, TIGHT jeans. His belt has a star on the buckle, but the star is a six-point star. The gloves…let's just say that it's more along the lines of some sort of _mitten_, modified and cut to look slightly close to what Hao himself is wearing, if one had enough imagination. The shoes, the most important Lego shoes, have been deducted to a simple pair of leather boots (like those ones that are buy one get one free at a flea market). Overall, a perfect attempt at imitation. The person came and smirked when he saw the elder Asakura.

"So, your parents used the same tactic as mine? Well, let's see who's more fitting of that name then." As soon as those words are out of Mizuhara Hao's mouth, Asakura Hao quickly understood the situation. He smirked. A _real_ Asakura Hao smirk.

"Chicchiena." A fire appeared in his hand. He has to have his oversoul by eight, after all.

The other Hao stared, then grinned and took his hand out of his pocket, his hand lit up quickly in flames. Now it's the other brunette's turn to stare. The medium, it couldn't be…

Oh but it is. Fire lit up around…a lighter?

Hao (Asakura) broke into uncontrollable laughter. Hao (Mizuhara) glared. Just then the oracle bell beeped. The elder of the Asakura twins slowly stopped his laughing as the mechanism started its countdown.

"You know," he started and the other one looked up.

_3_

"Your imitation of Hao is really…off. Fire burns on oxygen; there's absolutely no way that the _real_ Hao would use _human innovation_ as the medium."

_2_

Mizuhara's eyes narrowed into slits. "It's been more than 500 years. Who can truly remember how he was like back then?"

_1_

"Then you shouldn't imitate someone that you don't know enough about." He reasoned.

The imposter looks truly displeased. "So you're saying that your imitation is better?"

_FIGHT_

"No," Hao said, dashing forward and quickly pushing the other 'Hao' down, grabbing his lighter-holding hand. "I'm saying this." His grip on the other's hand tightened, and Mizuhara winced in pain. "I'm displeased that you tried to be _me_ looking like _that_."

The imposter's eyes widened as he felt the lighter in his hand slowly dissipating. _He's the real deal._

Hao's eyes turned to a maniacal one as the lighter turned to dust. "Yes, I'm the 'real deal'." He emphasized then proceeded to laugh at the look of absolute fright on the other's face and stood up. "Chicchiena." He repeated then walked away, back towards the hotel.

* * *

Mizuhara lay on his back in the grass of the cemetery. It has been ten minutes, and his whole body is still stiff with fright, unable to move. 

Okay, so meeting the real person was a frightening experience, but that also means that he won't meet him ever again until the official Shaman Fight. He had already won the first round, so if he can just win the third match, then he'll still be able to pass. All he has to do is get a new lighter. His spirit will do the rest of the work for him.

Just then, his oracle bell rang. His chance is finally here. He forced his left hand to lift up and looks at the oracle bell. He did not notice the danger as he read the message out loud.

"A week from today, in front of the abandoned Funbari Bowling, six o'clock at night; the opponent is…Asakura Yoh."

* * *

Hao laughed out loud. He cannot believe the luck. 

"OH, Yoh, I am DEFINITELY going with you on this one! I'll stay hidden, of course, just to make it more interesting."

Yoh looked up to his brother. He was sitting on the middle of the couch when it beeped. Hao had returned five minutes ago. The three had crowded around him behind the couch and bent down to look at it when it beeped, and they had read it together. "Nii-chan, is this person weak?" he stares blankly at the older twin.

Hao stood up and waved it off. "He was quite an interesting person, really. Not that much of a challenge, in my opinion. Just make sure you beat him."

Yoh then gave him an innocent smile. "Okay!"

* * *

Really, the name Asakura sounded familiar… 

He shrugged it off as he stood in front of the rundown place, waiting for his opponent as one week passed like a day. He heard that the place used to be haunted by a lizard bandit, but someone had tamed the spirit or something like that. No matter, though, as it is irrelevant to the upcoming fight.

The silhouette of a boy appeared down the road. He is accompanied by two others. They seems to be chatting amiably, and are coming his way.

The boy looked familiar, and Mizuhara Hao almost ran in fear, and would've done so, had he not seen the huge difference in clothing style, the much shorter hair, the sandals, the lack of earrings and gloves, and most importantly, a set of orange headphones. The boy came up to him and waved. "Hi. You must be Mizuhara Hao. I'm Asakura Yoh."

The boy was dazed for a moment before he came back to reality. "Ah, right, nice to meet you." He looked at his opponent's company. A European man with heavy makeup that's flirting with the spirit of a nurse, and a Chinese boy that looks like he never smiled once in his life.

Then he noticed that both Asakura Yoh and the Chinese boy are staring at him. "What?"

Yoh blinked and looked up. "Huh? Oh, gomen. I was just wondering…are you trying to imitate someone?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. Ren gave 'Hao' a bored look before turning to talk to Bason.

"I-Imitate?" Mizuhara stuttered. That's the second person that doesn't believe he is the dangerous shaman from five hundred years ago. Of course, the first had been because it was the real person.

"Yeah." He turned to the man behind him. "What time is it, Faust?" Yoh asked the doctor.

Faust turned and looked at his watch. "One to six, Yoh-kun."

The boy smiled. "Sankyuu." He took a katana from his sheath. "We should get our oversoul ready." He adviced. "Amidamaru in Harusame." Once again the small oversoul that he used during the qualification test. It had been more than enough in the last fight. The oracle bell started beeping its countdown. The two that accompanied Yoh turned their attention to the fight. Faust, who had been too busy flirting with Eilza, stared at Mizuhara Hao, and it took all he had not to burst out in laughter.

_3, 2, 1_ Mizuhara Hao oversouled, doing his trick of inflaming his hand as soon as he took it out of his pocket. _FIGHT._

Yoh laughed, and Fuast silently chuckled. Ren turned and is trembling, seemingly from laughter. Out on the rooftop of the Bowling Alley, it took all he had for the fire shaman not to make any sounds for the past five minutes.

"What?" The lone boy asked, irritated. He does not like where this is going…

"Sumimasen…" Yoh said as he slowly recovered from laughter. This had seemed all too familiar to the other boy. "It's just that…" Yoh said, pausing to stop himself from laughing. "It's just that, I think you're trying to imitate my nii-chan."

"Nii-chan? Who's your brother?" Mizuhara Hao asked as something suddenly snapped in his mind. _Wait a minute; my last opponent was…Asakura…Hao. This opponent is…Asakura…Oh no…_

"OH YES!" A voice came from behind as he whipped around. There, on top of the Bowling Alley, is the superior figure representing nightmare itself. "Asakura Yoh, with whom you are fighting, is, obviously, my one and only otouto." Asakura Hao announced with glee. Mizuhara turned back to Yoh, at lost as to what to do in this kind of situation.

"Let's just continue the match, shall we?" The young brunette offered cheerfully, and 'Hao' slowly nodded. He focused on the task at hand. Consequences come later, winning comes now. He dashed forward, whipping his hand out in a spiral of flame as he charged toward the Asakura.

It all happened in a blur. His opponent dashed forward, and in one swift movement, used the shield of his oversoul to block his arm, stepping to the side, and slashed, using precision to make his medium fall out of his hand without harming him, thus dissipating his oversoul. The match was over too quickly.

"I…lost." He muttered after falling into a long daze.

Hao came up in front of him. "Serves you right for doing such a bad job imitating me!" The Asakura would have stuck his tongue out, had it not been an action too childish for someone of his age and demeanor.

The Chinese shaman approached the group. "Actually, Hao, I think he did a fine job imitating you, except the medium part."

"Kisama!" Hao glared at the Tao, a flame floating above his hand. "Ren, I'll give you a two-second head start."

Ren smirked. "No killing, remember?"

But he soon paled as the other shaman smirked. "How about seriously injured?"

Ren did not hesitate to take those two seconds then. "Don't worry, Ren-kun, if you are near death, I will stitch you up nicely." Faust XIX called after them.

"Not helping!" Ren called irritatingly.

This left Yoh standing next to a crestfallen 'Hao'.

The brunette offered him his hand. "It was nice meeting you, Mizuhara Hao-kun." He smiled. "I think you should just be yourself though; it doesn't matter what the result is."

Mizuhara looked up and smiled too, taking the hand. "You're right; arigatou, Asakura Yoh-kun."

Yoh gave him one last smile before running off to stop his brother from giving his friend some serious burns.

* * *

"The preliminary was pretty interesting." Yoh commented randomly as the group is once again back in their hotel room. 

Hao raised an eyebrow. "Really? I think it was pretty boring; too easy."

Yoh smiled at his brother. "But that last opponent was interesting."

"Hao?" The older Asakura asked needlessly. "He is just a stupid imposter."

Ren came in the living room from the kitchen with a bottle of milk. "He was pretty good at imitating you, though."

A flame appeared in Hao's gloved hand. "Come again, Tao?"

Ren shrugged. "I said he was really rude for irritating you." The Chinese boy replied simply and dunk the whole bottle.

"Oh really?" Faust came in and the room seemed to drop a few degrees. "I was hoping to be able to stitch you up too, as I haven't been able to do so earlier."

The room dropped a few more degrees.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Erm…yeah…a completely pointless chapter here but, yay me, I posted it anyways. Just showing some sort of prelims, I guess, and to post since I haven't done so for a very long time. SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Unfortunate...circumstances occurred, involving my internet, my computer, and my laziness. Put them to gether and it's WHOA, ALMOST AN YEAR! SORRRRRRY! 

Well, anyways, that was one of the OC's that I manage to insert in there. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.

By the way, if anyone see an 'insert line here' in the middle of the story, please tell me; I use those words to remind myself to add a divider line...meaning they're not supposed to be there when I posted the story. I'd appreciate it if someone points out that mistake.

Reviewers and reviews are welcomed, readers are welcomed. I love all my reviewers and readers. ::glomps all::


	10. Mistakes

READ THIS!

Someone (kasai tenshi) made a really good point about Hao's minions being able to come back because of the Chou Senji Ryakketsu. Well, I had, at first, planned to add them, but then it would complicate the story and confuse not only myself, but the readers as well, so, for the benefit of the non-geniuses (myself included), I decided not to add them. I may mention soemthing about their being missing later, bprobably in a small dialogue, but no guarantees.

Regarding the fact that all the family had descendants even though everyone died, however, I think I've mentioned this matter before...if not, I'll mention it again. Well, first of all, according to the ages given in Funbari no Uta, Anna was pregnant with Yoh's child even before the Shaman Fight ended, so that part should not be a problem. As for the others...obviously, no other relatives of every family were ever known to have existed anywhere or anytime in the series. But, given that this is a fiction, I can safely add a few people in there that will pass down the blood line and name without actually putting them in. It is not impossible that everyone have distant relatives somewhere. (I, for one, have six aunts and five uncles, all married with children, some of which are also married with children) As for actually mentioning them in the story...I had not thought that it would be important, considering that it has nothing to do with the story line. However, to this deligent reader who noticed my mistakes and to anyone who found this flaw unforgivable, I apologize and will admit that I am not perfect, will not go back and change the chapter, and hope that this mistake can be forgiven. Thank you for pointing out (one of) my (many) flaws, and sorry for you dissatisfaction with my writing.

Lastly, for Lost to Reality, who pointed out that the last chapter has almost, if not absolutely, nothing to do with the plot, I would like to remind everyone that I had mentioned (if not I apologize) that it was a filler chapter, for I have not updated long due to business, and writer's block (and any other excuses/reasons that all writers suffer at one time or another) and would not like to make my readers wait too long, seeing how many reviews I had already gotten, and more people's reviewing certainly had made me guilty. So, I hope this clarified everything, if not, I'll answer more questions in the next one

Okay, just one more thing. The going-on of this chapter took a lot of time, a lot of thinking, and a lot of consultation. If you are not satisfied with the result, I can't help you. It is not my right to stop you from never laying eyes on this story ever again. With that said, please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I have never owned, do not own, and probably will never own Shaman King.

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

**Dedication**: to kasai tenshi, for your great constructive criticism. Careful observation really. I'm sure you're not the only one but you're the first one to say something about it. Thanks for the subtle approache instead of an out right flame. You deserve a dedication.

Please point out any mistakes with spelling, grammar, or japanese, that I have made, and although I do not guarantee that I will go back and correct them, the future chapters will be better after I know what kind of mistakes I make.

* * *

**To the reviewers:**

Vuurlieg: Glad you thought it was funny! But don't really laugh you (whatever) off, okay? O.o I would hate to be the one that causes you to loose your important behind. XD. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hikaru: Here's another chapter! Hope it's fast enough...? Real action starting soon. Not in this chapter, but soon. This is at least not a filler chapter, right?

Deviruchi: Thanks for the compliment about an impressive imagination. Your wonderous capitalized laughter and your laughing out loud pleased me to no end! Yeah, I'm happy. Thanks XD.

kasai tensh: Thanks you for your wonderous pointing out of my mistakes as I have imagined. I believe that I have addressed your quesions in that entourage of rant up there but...hey, sorry for the blunder. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Truly, I am not the best writer in the world, and I believe that my story is great so far, but to add too much characters is just way above my ability. I do not want to kill this story that easily. I like to be able to give all side characters an equal amount of importance, as I have read stories where there are twenty characters in a conversation and half of them don't even talk. About Anna, too. I cannot characterize her too well, so I hope you'll forgive me for this. Thanks for reading the story, though. Your feedback is appreciated.

Verysek: Is this fast enough? Well, I don't think so, but thanks for the compliment. Here's the next chapter!

Zahariu Uzumaki: Haha, I assure you, I don't really need feedbacks to update, I need...uh...Laziness-B-Gone? Yeah, something like that, and plus the fact that I am now working on two stories and I want to update them at the same time like I did before I finished Nantoka Naru. The last chapter was kind of a spur-of-moment thing due to writer's block, really. I haven't updated in soooo long, after all.

Anonymous Sister of the Author: Nice long name, nya? Good thing you got an abbreviation XD. I think Hao was so OOC last chapter. Oh well, laughter is good for the mind, even if it comes from the readers laughing at the characters...yeah. Here's the update!

Sakura no Umi: I like your name! It sounds sooo pretty! Haha, thanks for the compliment. Sumimasen means more of a 'pardon?' as opposed to gomen nasai which is more of a 'I am sorry'. So sumimasen is a more polite term for gomen.

demonz8000: I love your spaz-tatic reviews. You sound so happy that it makes me happy! Thanks! Arn't we all just Hao-wannabe's? (Well, um, not really, but whatever) Haha, sorry, no Yoh-wanna-be. I can put one in the fight if you want :) And awwwww, you're actually thanking me for an update? That makes me touched. I WUV U! Here's another update!

Lost to Reality: You're actually going emo on me about the repetitive thing:O Sorry?? But you're still being a lazy butt so no underlining for you...or that's what would've happened had you not beta'd my other story for me. Thanks a bunch. Your encouragements helped, too! Don't worry, I love your randomness, and yes, the Hao's were confusing. I had trouble trying to figure out how to separate the two but meh, it'd be so much easier if I can just put one of them into japanese instead. XD

Prince of Tennis' Shaman: Wow, so passionate O.O! Here's the update! The last one's just a filler, really. Thanks for loving this story and keep at it even after such a long period of inactivity. Hoep you like this chapter!

Yue-Eternal: Aww, you logged in! Just for this too! For that, your whole reply gets underlined X3! Haha, sorry about the inactivity these days, especially with our fic. I'm working on three stories now, actually, and starting a fourth. Plus, I've being procrastinating my summer homework, and it's less than two weeks until school starts so I really need to get started. But I promise that I'll work on the first chapter this week, hoping to get it done. Expect a random mail in the rest of the month or the next. I have four priority fics, actually, including the collab. One of them is to be realeased within an hour, actually. And one of them I'm still trying to figure out if there's an ending to it. Well, anyways, that's not important (and I've just blabbed about it for four lines) You still get the credit for the story too, though, since you are the idea mastermind and the beta or alpha or whatever O.o. You can be the beta, actually, and you can tell me what to write for the chapter while I write it. that's sounds good? I hope so. Er...this is not really the place to talk about this, eh? My MSN died for a while now. I hope it'll be fixed soon...ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy this story. You are one of my few consultants, afterall. ;) Hope you like it.

HikaruOfDreams: Thanks XDDDD Glad you're reading it, even though I take forever to update...

phantomshadowdragon: I'm thinking of letting Yoh have his memory back, actually. This chapter and the next kinds hint at a possibility, but I need to know all my reviewers' opinions first...I'm considering it, though.

KiraLacus Forever: As far as I know, Asch and Luke are twins, but I've never played Tales of Abyss (no Playstation, just Gamecube), but I really wanted to play it. I love twins, really, unless they are annoying or ugly. Here's an update! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story!

**Whoa, I think I broke my record with Yue's review reply today, even though most of it is rants. But anyways, I love all your reviews, especially one constructive criticism. I appreciate the feedbacks. Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Blah blah - narration

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

_'Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

**_Blah blah_** - emphasis in a dream

**Withheld Determination**

Chapter Nine: Mistakes

Two figures crossed each other as they exchanged blows. To any amateur shaman, it would seem as if the two are evenly matched, but to any shaman with laudable skills, it was obvious that the one using the ice attributes held the upper hand.

With one fluid movement, the ice shaman swerved his giant ice glove, aiming toward his opponent's stomach with a speed that the other simply could not keep up with, thus ending the stalemate-like situation.

The ice shaman, a bluenette, followed up after his opponent with an avalanche, which crashed into the said opponent full force before the other man could recover from the not-so-light punch. Snow buried the ice shaman's opposition as the bluenette stood atop the pile with a triumphant look.

After awhile, the opponent finally 'unearthed' himself, but no longer had his oversoul kept together.

Horo Horo rubbed a finger under his nose proudly. "Well, I think that's two out of the two wins that I needed to advance into the Shaman Fight." He went to other guy and, with a smile, offered his hand. "It was a great match." He told his opponent.

The other guy looked up and accepted the hand gratefully, standing up and shaking the bluenette's hand. "You were a tough opponent. It was my honor to fight you."

Horo Horo smirked. "Thanks; you weren't so bad yourself. That decoy thing completely took me by surprise."

The defeated opponent smiled. "You and your spirit cooperated perfectly; I could not out do that." He gave a thumbs-up. "Good luck in the Shaman Fight."

The Ainu grinned. "Thanks."

* * *

Horo Horo barged into his and his friends' shared room with a satisfied grin. "I just passed the preliminaries!" He announced to his friends. 

Ryu looked at the bluenette from his magazine with a mocking expression. "If you hadn't eaten too much after winning the first fight and gotten a stomach flu on the day of your second fight, you would've passed a long time ago."

"Shut up, Ryu!" Horo Horo yelled with a blush. "Just because you won your first two fights, you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Rob me of my face!" Chocolove exclaimed on the side wearing a completely blank mask that came seemingly out of nowhere.

A shower of punches from the ice shaman practically rained down upon the comedian.

Ryu yawned and laid down in his futon. "Well, now we just have to sit through that boring conference tomorrow, and get to the airport on time and we'll be set."

Chocolove sat up from the ground with a bunch of bruises on his face. "Not to mention walking all the way to Patch Mura again."

The Ainu's expression turned serious. "And find Yoh, Ren, and Lyserg. No doubt Hao will be in the competition as well, and we need to stop him again."

The other two nodded in unison.

* * *

The conference was, as predicted, boring, and not everyone understood the point of going to a military-use airport, but it ended as desired by many, and at the end, everyone headed home for some much-needed rest in order to get ready for tomorrow. 

Lyserg and his group had not, as much as they wanted to, meet up with any of the dowser's friends, and nor did they, even more than finding his friends, find Hao so that the British boy can get his revenge. However, they, especially Lyserg, know that everyone will meet soon enough, so—

"Why waste the furyoku on such trivial things when I can save it for the upcoming trip?" The green-haired boy asked rhetorically in response to his female companion's question.

"What Jeanne means, Lyserg-sama" Marco explained, "is that, since you are so intent on avenging your parents, why not get it over with once and for all, so that you can concentrate on the Shaman Fight?"

Lyserg leaned back in his chair in the hotel room. "Unlike my last life, my thirst for vengeance will not cloud my vision and delude me this time. I will concentrate on the Shaman Fight; being able to avenge my parents is just a plus."

Jeanne looked at him curiously. "What will you do once you become a Shaman King?"

The dowser turned to her. "First, I will make sure that Hao goes to hell...and stays there. Then, I will make this world a better place, free of crimes and parentless children." He smiled. "I will bring justice to this world."

Jeanne looked at him in admiration and respect. "That is a glorious goal, Lyserg-sama."

Marco had tears streaming down his face. "Indeed it is."

Lyserg looked Jeanne in the eyes and grinned. "I had a good teacher."

* * *

"Nii-chan," Yoh smiled at his brother from his futon, which was right next to Hao's. 

The older twin glanced at his brother. "Hmm?"

"Who do you think will be in the Shaman Fight?" The younger grinned brightly at his brother, as if the answer itself will make the world a better place.

Hao stared at the ceiling for a while, and thought of Yoh's 'friends'. He frowned.

"Unwanted people." The pyromaniac answered dully.

Yoh appeared to not have heard, however. "Do you think there will be more people like Mizuhara-san?" He still had that wide grin.

The long-haired Asakura remembered "Hao." He shuddered on the inside. "There better not be." He scowled at the ceiling.

The younger shaman giggled mirthfully and turned to the ceiling as well. He closed his eyes. "I hope we win."

Hao closed his eyes as well. "We will."

Yoh laughed slightly as slowly drifted to sleep. "Because you're the best there is."

The fire shaman let himself drift closer to dreamland as well, the window soothingly showering him with starlight. "Of course I am."

The short-haired brunette's laughter slowly faded as sleep further took him. "Good night, Hao."

"Good night, Yoh."

In the other room, Ren, who (unwillingly) shared a room with Faust, turned over in his sleep, he and his roommate already deep in their dreams.

* * *

The next day, the airport itself is packed with shamans from all over the world. Horo Horo and his group sat down at the place where He, Ren, Yoh, and Ryu had first met Hao. If Hao _is_ here, then no doubt he would come over to rub it in their faces. He doesn't know what was going on back at the Asakura estate, but Hao couldn't have possibly changed, not for the better, at least. 

How ironic.

"Now what do we do?" Chocolove asked his companions.

"We wait," Ryu answered simply from his position leaning against the wooden beam that was broken by Hao before, and must've been fixed, "wait for the plane."

Horo sat on the wooden steps. "And maybe Hao, too," he spoke dully while eating a caramel apple bought from one of the Patch stands, "or Yoh."

* * *

Yoh was elated at the festival-like place where they were all supposed to wait for the Patch to tell them what to do. He managed to convince Ren (who had all the money) to buy him many things he deemed 'fun' or, in another words, just about everything. 

And Hao went off alone. After all, Yoh has Ren to keep company, they had all agreed a place to meet at later, and there really wasn't anyone else in this world with whom the pyromaniac would rather spend time with.

He wandered to a more secluded area, intending on being alone for a while. Suddenly, he smelled something that made his face scrunch up in disgust. The act of smoking, while not really a major cause of air pollution, irritated him; he simply could not stand it. He really had half an intention to make Kanna quit, but it _was_ her medium, so he can't really do anything about it. He turned and saw a middle-aged man sitting against the wall, smoking away.

Hao was just about to turn away when the man spoke. "Hey, kid."

Now, the Asakura wouldn't know at that time, that it would be a bad thing to turn around and respond, that it would have been _much _better if he had just kept on walking and left; so he made his first mistake.

He turned.

"Yes?" And responded.

When he thought back on it a while later, Hao realized that he can justify his action, though only to himself, by saying that the matter would certainly _not_ have gotten out of hand had the other man _not_ said anything at this point.

"What's a runt like you doing here?" The man, a blonde of about seven feet, sneered. "This is no place for a kiddo like you; why don't you go home and play house with your mommy before you get a boo boo and start crying?" The man smirked.

Well, normally, he would burn the man to a crisp and be done with it, but noooo, he promised himself not to do that for Yoh's sake.

So the Asakura, while extremely irritated on the inside about this insolent man's manner of talking about his _mother_, of all people, and his underestimating children, reminds himself that he is much older and much more mature than that.

But still, he made his second mistake: he decided to answer. He turned fully to the other man. "I must remind you that the Shaman Fight is not solely about brute force, but about synchronizing and utilizing skills with your spirit." He smirked as the other man dropped his own devious smile. "But I assume that a complete moron like you only _knows_ brute force." Insulting the blonde was Hao's next mistake, since it got the other man really angry.

Which, in turn, caused the other man to summon his World War Two soldier spirit infused into his gun, attacking Hao without hesitation.

* * *

Ren and Yoh parted ways several moments ago, Yoh having been satisfied and Ren needing to rest himself somewhere else after being dragged around for so long. 

The Tao now made his way through the crowd, intending on finding a more secluded area. He paused in his steps as he remembered the first time he had been here, with Yoh, and Ryu and Horo Horo. He finds himself automatically heading in that direction, unable to shake the feeling that it would be more than just occupied.

And he was right.

Through the spaces between people in the thinning crowd, he saw Horo Horo there...and Ryu...and Chocolove. However, he automatically paused, doing so as subconsciously as he had started walking, right before he left the crowd, and simply stared.

There are his companions of old, the people along whom he fought against Hao. He hadn't thought much about it before, but they, just as Hao had first mentioned when the twins had arrived at the Tao estate, would remember as well.

They remember everything.

Something made him turn around and leave. He didn't know what, but something, an intuition perhaps, or maybe his instincts, told him that right now would be a bad time to confront the group. Reasoning told him that they would ask him to join, discuss about Hao, inquire about Yoh, maybe talk about Faust, and ask, among all things he didn't want to answer or, rather, didn't have the answers to, about this whole transmigration thing. After all, who really did understand this thing about the five-pointed stars and the transmigration of the spirits? Did the Asakuras? Did Hao?

He made his way to their meeting point. Perhaps they will meet in the Shaman Fight, or even on the airplane, but right now, he did not want to face them...at least not while he was alone.

* * *

Yoh hummed happily as he made his way through the crowd, feasting his eyes on all sorts of different people. He looked left and right, enjoying the joyous atmosphere before everyone is pit against one another. 

The cheerful brunette decided to look for his brother. Last he heard, Hao said that he wants some time alone, but maybe he would want company now?

_Hmm..._Yoh wondered to himself. _What was that thing Hao mentioned about finding people with their furyoku?_

Yoh closed his eyes and concentrated. _Nii-chan said that everyone constantly lets out furyoku unintentionally, and everyone is unique in that way...so if I concentrate on Hao's furyoku, then I can find him...?_

The short-haired brunette tried to locate Hao, but to no avail. _Nii-chan must be about to completely retain his furyoku...'cuz he's good like that_. Yoh frowned. _Then I won't be able to find him this way._

Suddenly, a large, very temporary burst of very familiar furyoku came into his senses.

_What—?_

It was strange. It is as if Hao just suddenly let out a burst of furyoku, but as soon as he did, he stopped.

_Was is just my imagination? _Yoh wondered in confusion. His eyes then widened._ Or maybe Hao is in danger? _Yoh turned toward the direction in which he sensed the massive furyoku and ran that way.

Maybe Hao needs his help, and for once...Yoh would help his brother, not the other way around.

* * *

A few moments ago... 

Hao looked boredly at the other man and dodged the hailing bullets, going at least five hundred miles per hour, with ease. Even as the bullets seem to chase him, he moved with a fluid grace and let one crash into another without getting touched by a single one of them. The blonde man gritted his teeth.

"You brat, stop moving around like a monkey!" He shouted.

Hao didn't say anything, but just smirked and moved to the side as another bullet sailed past him harmlessly into one that was coming toward his back.

The (seemingly) older man frowned. "Stand still and take your punishment. Don't you know that children like you get no friends?" He insulted.

Friends? Hao's smirk twitched slightly. He needs no friends. He dodged another five bullets with ease. _Don't kill him. Resist, resist, resist..._ Hao repeated the mantra in his head.

The blonde scowled at his failed attempts to fall this child. He tempered with his oversoul, and is now shooting thread-thin lasers, barely visible, at the Asakura. He had only wanted to injure the kid to let him know who he's messing with, but now, his pride is at stake; he cannot let this kid mock him like that.

However, Hao still dodged the lasers with ease, and didn't look tired at all. "Stand still, you brat! No one likes an arrogant child like you!"

The pyromaniac frowned. He had a lot of followers, and they all liked him, didn't they? Well, keyword: _liked_. He must not get affected by this weak idiot. But somehow, this man, this nameless fool, seemed to be pushing all the right buttons. _Resist, Hao, don't kill him, it won't do you good...disable him! That's right, disable him, make him stop!_

But just as he was about to do just that, the man made the fourth and last mistake for him, and delivered the final insult. "What do you want from this tournament, anyways? Unlimited candy? Those things that all boys your age wants only to find didn't exist? World peace, a better world, like all foolish dreams? Or, maybe, something like world destruction, end of humans, death, or whatever an emo child asks for?"

Okay, that's it! No one mocks his dream! Hao is pretty sure that, at this point, most one-thousand-five-hundred-and-thirteen-year-olds with massive power at this point would have already lost it and kill this man. He dodged the last of the bullet and appeared in front of the man, the Spirit of Fire behind him.

_No one's around anyways._

Hao reasoned to himself. Before the man even had time to feel surprised or afraid, he was enveloped in fire. Red hot tongues licked at every piece of flesh and bone available. Hao stared at the blazing fire as Spirit of Fire lifted a clawed hand and took the man's lifeless spirit in one grasp, and started devouring it.

Time seems to stop as Hao stared at the flame, which reflected in his eyes, thinking about his past. He was so focused on the fire and his thoughts that he didn't hear a voice calling him.

Until the owner of the voice was right next to him.

"Nii-chan, Hao, what happened?"

* * *

Yoh followed the temporary blast of furyoku to a secluded area behind one of the abandoned buildings. He felt a warm air flowing toward him, and heard the sound of fire crackling. He turned around the corner, and his eyes widened in shock. 

Hao stood before a small fire that enveloped what seems to be a man, and Spirit of Fire, the large spirit whom the younger Asakura had come to like despite its fearsome appearance, appears to be holding in its claws a spirit: that of a...person?

Yoh stared in horror as the large spirit brought the man's ghost to its mouth that Yoh never knew existed and devoured the ghost without mercy. He's glad that Hao is alright, but something felt so wrong. Something, maybe Spirit of Fire, maybe Hao, or probably both, seemed different, changed.

He looked at Hao, then at the fire blazing in front of the said shaman, and took a step forward. "Nii-chan?"

He couldn't see the other's face, but the older Asakura seemed not to have heard him, and simply stared at the fire.

"Hao?" Yoh called as he took another step forward. The Spirit of Fire seemed to have noticed Yoh, but did nothing; just as well, since Yoh didn't seem to notice Spirit of Fire anymore.

"Hao," He tried again as he stepped closer to his brother, "nii-chan."

Still Hao did not respond. Yoh swallowed visibly as he drew closer to his brother, who seemed so different at this moment, just like Spirit of Fire, who seemed to have changed.

A feeling tugged at Yoh's heart. "Nii-chan, what happened?" He didn't think he really wanted to know.

He's but a step away from his brother now. He took that last step and looked at Hao with a frightened expression.

"Nii-chan, Hao, what happened?" Yoh asked as he grabbed onto Hao's poncho. Finally, the older shaman reacted. He turned sharply, and Yoh's breath caught in his throat as he saw a malice, an absolute cold and cruelty that he had never seen before in Hao's eyes. That look, however, seemed to have brought on an unknown feeling inside him, and something, probably natural instincts, told him to run far away. However, that look quickly disappeared, and his brother's eyes turned wide, surprise evident on the fire shaman's face

But that's all the younger managed to see, before a strong heaviness gripped him, and something, he doesn't know what it was but it felt familiar, seemed to flow from Hao and into him. He couldn't let go, and couldn't move. Whatever it was shot straight toward his head, and he screamed as a terrible pain seized him.

"Yoh!" He faintly heard his brother shout, the familiar worry and warm kindness in the tone, but could barely register his brother's voice, even less the image as his vision turned blurry. As he was finally able to let go, he felt himself lose balance and falling backwards. He didn't feel the arm that caught him as his hands went to his aching head when the pain intensified.

After what seemed like forever, His body finally pitied him, and put him into the sate of unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: I had a hard time deciding whether I should keep the last section in this chapter or the next, but I guess I decided to leave it here. Both ways are okay, but...meh...whatever.

Sorry for the late update! I have a new chapter soon to be up and running, but I wanted to make sure that I update them at the same time, so that might take a while...

So, the plot thickens! I'm still not sure whether or not I should let Yoh regain his memories. That depends on the readers. Either way, I'll have tie a few loose knots to resolve the issue. Later chapters will have both WAFF and angst in them, so yeah...

So...Like it? Hate it? Confusing? Interesting? Dull? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Impossible

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman

NOTE: The scene in italics this chapter, the dream, is taken from the manga. If it seems unfamiliar, it's okay, but it is something that actually happened in the manga.

**IMPORTANT**: Okay, I know that the last chapter is confusing, and I got many responses in regards to Yoh's memory, but now it's a real poll, cuz I need to know. Should Yoh get his memory back? Here're the options:

Option 1: Yes, and get his old personality back, the laid-back boy with the super calm and carefree demeanor.

Option 2: Yes, but keep his current personality, meaning he will know but not exactly remember (does that make sense?) This is kinda what I'm going for since the opinions split and this is a sorta in-between

Option 3: No, Yoh does not get his memory back, and he stays as he is.

Of course, the majority of you who says that Yoh got his memories from Hao in the last chapter is correct, but the option still stands, since Yoh doesn't really get his memory back. I will have to tie a few loose ends whichever option you choose.

* * *

To the reviewers: 

narsaksas: Um...wouldn't really count this as soon, but I updated! (: I hope that's good enough. Enjoy the chapter!

sweety-1914: How dare you grade me D!? I get better grades in school!!! Haha, just kidding, I like how you assess my writing the way you did. Sorry if it's moving a bit slowly. I know that if I rush this, I'll probably mess it up, added to the fact that I did have a few occassional writer's blocks (those evil things; you can tell by the amount of filler chapters that I put into this story). But I hope that by the time I do finish, it'll be up to your expectations : )

KiraLacus Forever: Hmmm..that depends on your choice. I mean, the story would not be as interesting without some complications, right? At least that's what I think. Hope you vote ( : Think about it, how devastated would the present Yoh be if he finds out waht Hao did...

Sakura no Umi: Glad you liked the chapter! Cliffies are evil, I know ( : But it's also fun to write, since it builds the tension and makes readers want more if they like the story enough. In addition, if I include the next chapter, I can't really go on without knowing what the readers think, so yeah...need to separate them. Their reaction WILL be interesting (I think...still deciding though...can't decide between some) more tension! XD

realdarkangel: Would the memory-regain really ruin the story? O-O Thanks for the remark about the 'up to me' part though. I really want to satisfy my readers' demands, and you're nice way of asking it is really heart-warming. I'm still deciding though...I'll have to decide the way the story goes after the poll

Zahariu Uzumaki: You'll know what happened ( : Actually I already mentioned earlier what happened...kinda. Here's the update...not so soon, but an update anyways! XD Love your spazziness.

phantomshadowdragon: Haha the guy did deserve it. That's how it's supposed to be. Of course, people would forget the legend of Hao, since if you look into the manga and the anime, no one really knows who he is until he began to attract attention by killing people left and right and attaining followers. Everyone seems to disregard the fact that he stole a spirit from the Great Spirit itself five hundred years ago...And yes the weird-and-painful feeling is is his memories. I just thought that unknown substance (physical or psychological) intruding one's body would be quite painful O.O

Hikari Aiko: Here's the update! Wow, you're one of the few who doesn't really care how the story goes! If you have a specific opinion, though, speak up! I go for the majority. Otherwise, enjoy the story : )

demonz8000: O-O Wow, spaz-tastic and uber-long review! Haha, I really will try to put a Yoh-wannabe in there somewhere if I could though. It sounds really interesting. Either that or another story, I'm not sure. I need to think under what circumstances would there be a Yoh-wannabe...hmm...but anyways, you're right, it is nice to get a thanks for the hard work. Wow, and now I got cookies too::hugs:: Thanks so much! Isaac is actually quite a nickname for a girl. I wouldn't say it's weird, per se, but very interesting. :3 Tee-hee, Hao got a time out...Well, whether Yoh regains his memory or not depends on the reviewers! There's the poll and everything. I'm really flexible with my stories (not too flexible, though, since I simply cannot put Anna in at this point), so I try to help everyone if I can. Everyone loves the innocent Yoh. He's just too cute!

Yue-eternal: Haha I can tell that your bunnies keep attacking you. I mean, just look at the colossal amount of stories you have in your profile O.o... Updated! Oh gosh, I need to work on Grians of Time now...or later...gosh...goodness...yeah...

Lost To Reality: DD: You and your laziness ::throws a rosebush at Lost:: XP but haha I have a bunch of emo friends. Well, I also have a bunch of bright and sunny friend too..and they kinda contrast Oo. My friend was all like "let's make a social outcast club!" I have my emo moments XD I update slowly too. Let's not attack the poor authoress now. It's harder for some people to write even a chapter of a really good story, after all. Haha, I think if I don't update fast enough, people are going to forget what the story is about and lose interest in it...Ooh, and I guess Hao's followers did know the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, in the anime at least. I think they know parts of it in the manga. Yeah, they're pretty much the opportunists, except a few.

Silverleaf Ishtar: Haha, here's the next chapter! The chapter after and the chapter after that might take a while, though XD. Whether Yoh regains his memory or not depends on you guys, really. I'll probably do another filler chapter and then conclude the poll, depending on how much people responded to it. They are cute, aren't they ( ? Everyone loves their cuteness in this story, especially Yoh's.

Prince of Tennis' Shaman: Er...passionate? I guess you were. I don't know anymore. I just don't interpret reviews that well, I guess, even though I'm in a college-level literature class (but what does that have to do with anything XD?) Here's the next update!

Akuno Hikari: Wow, you reread the chapter? O-O That makes me feel...so touched. Really. I mean, that makes me feel flattered, no matter the reason that you reread it.

Sleic: Hey, thanks. I really try, you know, to write for the enjoyment of others. That's my goal in posting my stories, anyways.

Rambonata: Yay, ice cream and cookies::gobbles them:: I really can't refuse ice cream, even if it's ten o'clock at night and a flippin' 51 degrees outside. And cookies...umm...yummy. That's the second batch I got this time. You people, making me go on sugar-high...XD Is this update fast? I dont' know.

yuriasakura: D: HERE'S THE UPLOAD! I HOPE IT'S SOON ENOUGH! Thanks for reading!!!!

Anonymous Sister of the Author: Yes, he is getting his memories back..kind of. Depending on the choices that the readers make, he probably won't be getting it back. Getting memories back will increase the drama, but many people seem to prefer the way the story is progressing now...we shall see.

kyo lover101: Haha, I think i got confused myself while writing it. This chapter may be confusing too. It'll all clear up in the end though...I hope. Thanks for reading ( :

cloudygirl103: Um...I'd say that they're all about fifteen. Well, Yoh and Hao are fifteen, and the rest of them are aged accordingly, despite the fact that Yoh and Hao were the first ones to die in the beginning. Well, I guess you can say that Yoh is cut off from the world for very long, and unlike Hao, he doesn't have his memories, so I guess he's sort of 'innocent' and excited to see a world that he's never been in. I think I mentioned before that I am sorry I did neglect Anna, but at this point in the story I don't think I can put her in. It's not within my ability, sorry. and Morty...he did not read the Chou Senji Ryakketsu, so he could not transmigrate. Even if he did, he will be reborn as another being. Here's the update and thanks for reading!

serenity3098: ( : I'm glad you liked chapter 8. It's sorta a filler but it also shows the preliminary process (part one at least) I'm glad you loved the humor. Hope you continue reading! Thanks for the review.

**Wow, so many reviews! Thanks everyone. The moral support helps, really it does. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Blah blah - narration 

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

_**Blah blah**_ - emphasis in a dream

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: Impossible

"Nii-chan, Hao, what happened?"

Hao turned, his eyes still full of the hatred he felt for the other man, before he was jerked back into reality as he felt a pair of hands grab onto his poncho. He eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the familiar voice. Yoh stared up at him, eyes full of...fear?

Before Hao could ask what Yoh is doing here, however, the younger suddenly froze, his eyes wide, and Hao felt something inside himself advancing toward the younger brunette. What it is, he is not exactly sure, but he couldn't hold it back, as if air itself is flowing between his fingers.

Suddenly, the feeling ended, and his head snapped toward Yoh as he heard a scream.

"Yoh!" Hao didn't what to do. For once, he had no idea what was going on. Yoh is in pain, but he didn't know how to pacify it. As his brother seemed about to fall, after letting go of his poncho, Hao immediately went and caught the short-haired brunette with one arm. The younger shaman's face is scrunched up in pain, and his hands had shot to his head, hoping to ease the suffering but seemingly to no avail.

After what seemed like forever, Yoh fell unconscious, but Hao didn't know if it was a good thing or not. He frowned, not knowing what to do. Yoh seemed to have just fallen asleep, though, despite his earlier pain. "Maybe I should get Faust to check on him anyways..." He murmured to himself. He was just about to carry his brother off when he remembered something.

Yoh had seen what happened.

Hao's not sure if he had seen everything from the beginning, but the fire is still blazing, and Spirit of Fire, who is normally not with him unless he summed it, was right there. Yoh had seen what Hao had done, and obviously is not going to like it.

Slowly, gently, Hao laid Yoh down on the ground. Maybe if he can feign ignorance...if Yoh just fell asleep and was simply sleepwalking, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. Hao's eyes widened at the thought. No matter what, he cannot let Yoh know.

He cannot bear to have Yoh hate him, not again.

Who said that history repeats itself? Hao do not want history repeat...and it won't, he promised himself that.

He brought Yoh to a sitting position, settling the younger brunette against the building that hid them from the other participants.

"I'm sorry, otouto." Hao spoke gently, as if Yoh will wake. He slowly stood and left quietly, cautiously.

If Yoh's not back by the time the plane is ready to set off, he'll come back and get his otouto.

* * *

Apparently, simply sitting there and waiting for the plane didn't bode too well with the group, especially Horo Horo. He abruptly jumped up. 

"That' it!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"What's it?" Ryu asked with a bored expression on his face.

The Ainu turned to his companions. "I'm bored." He simply said, then turned. "I'm going to walk around. Meet you here later."

"Wait." Horo Horo paused as Ryu spoke and stood up as well. "I'll go with you. There's nothing to do anyways."

"Hey, it's not my fault you guys don't appreciate my jokes." Chocolove said as he stood up as well. Both Horo Horo and Ryu turned toward him with murderous looks on their faces. "What I mean is," Choclove chuckled dryly, "I'll go with you as well. I don't want to stay here alone."

The Ainu turned. "Sure, if you want to."

"As long as you don't make jokes." Ryu added, and the trio started to walk off.

Chocolove did _not_ promise anything.

* * *

_Blinding lights shone into a pair of closed eyes, which blinked rapidly when stricken by the uncalled-for illumination._

_The owner of the eyes, a young boy of about fifteen, shook his head, as if shaking himself from a reverie he didn't know he was in. He opened his eyes to reveal two pools of dark brown orbs, confusion clearly expressed in them._

_Yoh groaned mentally, a dull throbbing plaguing his head. However, the pain was not physical, as if only in memory. He tried looking around, but found that he could not control his actions, and that his vision is set on only one thing and it was the source of the blinding light, a sudden explosion. He himself is standing in an aisle, as an audience overlooking the explosion that ended in smoke, which seemed to be contained in an invisible cube bounded by four totem poles._

_The younger brunette had no idea what is going on, but somehow, his fists clenched automatically, as if he is angry at the smoke for just existing._

_He knows he's contradicting himself, and the confusion simply would not disperse from his mind. Everything around him felt so familiar, but at the same time, he didn't recognize anything around him...well, except Ren and Faust, both of who were behind him in the seats. Yoh tried to speak, but he had no control whatsoever other than registering what his eyes observed out of his peripheral vision._

"_That guy...is not dead yet." Yoh found himself saying, even though it felt like someone inside him is talking for him. What guy is not dead yet? Why is he so angry?_

"_Danna?" Some tall guy that Yoh didn't know voiced._

"_Yoh?" another male's voice, from somewhere to his right, called. He didn't recognize any of them, but they sounded so...familiar._

_Yoh found himself continuing, not of his own accord, though. "How much more of this do I have to tolerate?" He found himself saying, but his own words confused him. What did he have to tolerate? "I really don't want to be so angry anymore." He continued despite himself. "How many more times are you going to manipulate souls until you're satisfied," he paused. Who? Who is he talking about? Who is he talking to?_

_Yoh is really confused, but his next words shocked, even more so than confused, him._

"_Yin-Yang Master Asakura Hao?"_

_What's going on? The smoke had cleared somewhat, and Yoh found that Hao is in the arena down below, and Spirit of Fire...which is turned into water, he noticed, is right behind the said fire shaman. Yoh found himself angry at Hao, but he didn't know why. He stared, dazed at his brother, who had a look so wicked that Yoh found himself shuddering mentally. He was so absorbed in his shock that he didn't even register the conversations going on around him until someone, probably one of those people that he don't know but felt familiar with, spoke directly to him._

"_Wa-wait a sec...his last name is Asakura?"_

"_Isn't that your last name, Yoh?" His attention snapped back to the people around him, and his peripheral vision told him that a dark-skinned, afro-wearing boy spoke. Well that was a silly question, of course Hao's last name would be the same as his; they're twins, after all._

_Then a (un?)familiar bluenette spoke. "What's going on...?" Then the said bluenette suddenly got angry and grabbed him violently. "Hey, I'm asking you! What's going on here!? Yoh!" The headphone-wearing boy vaguely heard someone call the blue-haired boy Horo Horo, but he wasn't too sure._

_  
'He's asking __**me **__what's going on?!' Yoh mentally screamed. __**He's**__ the one who should be asking that!_

_But of course, his current lack of control didn't exactly allow him to voice that out loud, so Horo Horo, or whoever it was, continued his tirade. "That means you've known him all along, haven't you?! And you kept it from us the whole time! Yoh!"_

_Well now, that just sounded ridiculous. Of course he'd known Hao the whole time, and why would he keep it from anyone? Hao's his great big brother and he's damn proud of it._

_But of course, whoever's controlling his body kept his head down, and responded in barely above a whisper. "I only heard of it...during our three months training."_

_And Horo Horo, very verbose boy, this one is, started shouting again, but with a different tone this time. "No wonder I kept feeling that you were acting strange!" He exclaimed. "You're pushing yourself! Damn! Why didn't I notice it?!" The bluenette clenched his fist. "Tell me Yoh! Just who is he to you?" He demanded._

_All this shouting is going to break his eardrum soon, but instead of telling the bluenette off, he just answered, again in that soft, calm voice that can barely be heard. "Actually," and he __**still**__ didn't look up! This peripheral vision thing is getting annoying. "I didn't want to hide it from you, but I was afraid I would get you all involved in this struggle."_

_Great, now the bluenette shuts up, and __**he's**__ verbose, and speaking a bunch of nonsense! "However," he found himself continuing, "since everyone's aiming to become the shaman king, nothing can change our relationship. I just acted normal to avoid getting everyone worried. But I cannot hold back my feelings any longer." Yoh found himself clenching his teeth._

_Shaman king? As in, the Shaman fight winner? Now that he thinks about it, where is he, anyways?_

"_He is—"_

"_Just a distant ancestor." A very familiar, but very foreign female voice interrupted. He finally turned, and saw a blond girl wearing a black dress with a very dominant air about her. Some more talking ensued, and Ren even talked, something about five hundred years ago, but Yoh couldn't care less anymore. Everything is illogical to the point of bursting his head._

_And he wished he had the __**real**__ Hao beside him. He didn't even know how he got here._

_Some people in this group, called X-Laws, all the way across the audience stand, spoke, but he couldn't even care about that._

_But then, Hao spoke. Not his Hao, but the Hao with the menacing air and the evil mixed with sadness glinting in his eyes._

"_Really," he started with that simple word, but everyone seemed to turn their attention to him. "Your soul is burning...with your meaningless justice!"_

_Yoh mentally shuddered once again. Whoever is impersonating his nii-chan...this person...even when he spoke, there is a malice in his tone._

"_Trying to kill me, you did something as stupid as self-destruction." Darkness seemed to seep from this persona, but at the same time, Yoh felt an intense sadness mixed into Hao's soul, tone, and air, and it was suffocating. It's so sad, but Hao continued with the malice, continued with his scorn and evil._

"_But being able to do this to me," the Hao-impersonator, as Yoh decided that he is, continued, "deserves a reward." Three souls appeared behind him, and Yoh saw, on Hao's face, the evilest look to ever grace the human race._

_But it's the same look that Hao showed him moments before he fainted and woke up here._

_Hao spoke some more, and even though Yoh looked only at who appears to be his older brother (he had started to doubt this person as a mere imitation), the younger Asakura heard nothing the older was saying, until he saw Spirit of Fire open its mouth._

"_Today is a feast." he heard Hao said, but barely registered it as Spirit of Fire opened its mouth. "You can eat, Spirit of Fire."_

_Yoh's eyes widened in terror. He remembered this, and he didn't want to. Why is Hao like this? What had happened? Hao is here, but not the right one. The Hao Yoh remembered is the best big brother in the world, albeit sometimes sadistic and sarcastic. To Yoh, Hao always looked out for him, and there wasn't anyone else in the world he'd rather have as his brother._

_So this Hao cannot be the same Hao that had been with him for as long as he remembered._

_Yoh had missed his parents. He had truly loved them. He cannot believe that his father wanted to kill him, and according to Hao, his mother knew, and did not even object. It gave him nightmares numerous days when he was younger. He can still imagine his father's face shrouded by shadows, his eyes glinting with disdain through the metal bars._

_But Hao was there. Hao had always been there. Hao had saved him from being killed, had comforted him, held him when he woke up from a nightmare and had always taken care of him. To Yoh, Hao is the only one he had left. Sure, he had Ren and Jun and Faust, but if Hao disappeared, it wouldn't matter who he had, because Hao was the most important person to him. And that's why..._

_That's why he did not believe what he saw before that atrocious headache he had, could not believe that the Hao in front of him down in the arena would be the same Hao he had always known, and would not believe anything until he could meet Hao, his Hao, at least one more time._

_His mind screamed as the grotesque image of Spirit of Fire devouring those souls...he didn't think he would have to see it again. It's terrifying, and the next time he blinked he refused to open his eyes again, despite the person, whoever this person is, who controlled his body._

_He cannot look at it anymore._

* * *

A gasping sound can be heard amongst the faint noise of a crowd a distance away. The boy who made this sound opened his eyes as he woke from his slumber. His dark eyes are wide and his breath is ragged. Sweat ran down his forehead as he panted heavily. 

_What was...that? A dream?_

Yoh brushed away the sweat with his sleeve and shakily stood up. He noticed that he is in the shade of an unfamiliar building.

_How did I..._

Then he remembered that he had followed Hao, then saw...he shook his head. It wasn't true. As of right now he did not see any fire burning, and there was no trace of Hao anywhere.

_Had I been dreaming this whole time? How did I get here?_

He shook his head and started toward the meeting place. He felt strangely calm, so very unlike him but at the same time, this state of being felt familiar, as if he frequented it often.

_But what was with that dream? Was it because of what I saw? No, that's a dream too._

Yoh nodded to himself as he convinced himself so. He looked at the place where his (possibly wrong) memory told him that Hao had been standing in front of a burning fire while Spirit of Fire ate a man's soul. He shuddered. Why did those images come into his mind? Such terrifying dream...a nightmare...

_Had that really happened? No, it was all just a nightmare...a terrible, terrible, nightmare. Nii-chan would never...I..._

He shook his head again and started toward their meeting place.

_I have to make sure. It could not have been true. Nii-chan could not have done what I saw he did._

He left the now-empty place resolutely. He tried to reason, more to convince himself than anything.

_It's impossible._

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is! Still waiting for the poll though. May I remind the readers that Yoh did indeed have a dream about a snippet of his past. It's the manga version for anyone who doesn't remember or never read the manga. I would've done an anime snippet, but I figured that getting a manga snippet is much faster than letting my computer lag while watching an anime episode. After all, I'm trying to get the exact dialogue that occurred, if not almost exact.

Well, hope everyone votes! I can pretty much predict which one won't be the common choice, but I'm going to hold off the progress of the story, maybe put in a filler chapter or two, before moving on, since I need time to see what everyone wants.

Thanks for reading. Reviews would be appreciated.


	12. Reward of Silence

Summary: They are more than twins; they are two halves of one soul. So when Hao's life finally slipped away, so does Yoh's. After 500 years, they are reborn as twins again, but what are the circumstances this time? Why are the Asakuras after Yoh's life?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

NOTE: The scene in italics this chapter, the dream, is taken from the manga. If it seems unfamiliar, it's okay, but it is something that actually happened in the manga.

**IMPORTANT: Wow, this was made more difficult than I thought. Not all who reviewed chose an option, but that's okay. For some, even though they didn't specifically say Option (insert number here), they told me what they want using their words such as "I like the way he is don't let him remember" which would be Option 3. But with all that I can tell, here's the poll result:**

**Option 1 (in which Yoh gets everything back, including his personality): 3**

**Option 2 (in which Yoh gets his memories back but retains his personality): 6 (to phantomshadowdragon: I'm sorry this was so confusing since I was confused as well. What I meant is that the memories will come back to him, but that's just it: his memories; he won't be back to the way he was 500 years ago)**

**Option 3 (in which Yoh regains nothing and stays as he is):4**

**So you see, although Option 2 won out (and I will therefore be continuing down that path), the calls were really close and I'll probably end up with a lot of unhappy readers in the end.**

**And for the rest of you who kept going "Don't make them hate each other! I'll be sad if they are mad at each other!", the story WILL get a bit angsty from this point on and I apologize if you get disappointed.**

Warning: Lame jokes and attempted lame jokes included in the chapter. And thanks to my tendency to write really long review replies, the chapter seems longer than it really is. Don't get angry at me upon the assumption that the chapter is supposed to be long. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

To the reviewers:

sweety-1914: Well, my mistake then, I apologize for the assumption that one of my readers would grade my writing--as if it is worthy of a grade (especially after a year of inactivities)--and thank you for the renewed encouragement. Unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten my responsibilities for a moment and delayed the update for quite a few months (more than half an year after the New Year's Day, in fact). I hope to be forgiven (though I perfectly understand if I'm not) and really, I will try to update faster in the next few chapters. However, I have lost some of the fire for this story that I started with, so I'm afraid it won't to fast, but hopefully not as slow as this one. Please enjoy :D

Spirit of Fox: Thanks for taking the time to drop in your opinion. I'm sorry it was not chosen though, despite your extra effort and raising my review count by one. I hope, nonetheless, that the story will still be satisfactory. I realize that some people don't like the present Yoh (and wondered if you're one of them) but I guess this is how things will go. I will mend his personality a bit to make him less annoying though, I hope.

oxSiLentCuRiosItYxo: I guess Option 2 that makes as much sense to me as it did when I first suggested it XD. I mean, to me it's as in-between as I could get it without making a mess (and trust me, it is possible to make a complete mess of a story when it comes to me) I hope people didn't get the wrong notion when I offered it up. It won out in the end, so I guess I will go with that. As to where the story goes from there...we'll just have to see. Thanks for taking the time to drop in a review just to tell me what you want :)

Yue-eternal (who was too lazy to sign-in): not that I can say anything since I'm too lazy to update ;P. Well, I assumed that more people have seen the anime than read the manga (since that seems to be the case for many series when I converse with fellow anime fans) unlike myself who read more manga than watch anime. I've actually thought up a sort of scenario for all three options and wasn't really sure how to go about it. I've considered waiting for more people to choose since the votes are so even, but it's been too long since my last update and I'm feeling really guilty about it D: And uhhh...that story thing you mentioned a year ago...it's probably too late I guess this applies to all your other ideas; you should make a one shot if you have a lot of in progress work on your hands; just to get it over with since I HAVE seen 10K-word one-shots before. But if at a certain point in the story you felt it adequate to be cut off, by all means make it multi-chap'd.

cloudygirl103: "Yoh should get his memory back and maybe with all that, he temperarily loses all of his current life's memories!" That was probably the most interesting suggestion (and craziest-in a good way) I have ever heard. It's so interesting that I actually considered it, only to find that I'd complicate it waaaaaaay to much and my amateurish writing mind can't go on with it without making a mess. But it was a great suggestion nonetheless. If I ever write another memory story, maybe I'll use it. If I write another memory-loss story, that is. I just realized that all my multi-chap stories are memory-related, so I think I'm going to take a break from that once the third one is done. Hahaha...

KiraLacus Forever: Yeah, no one really wants them to fight again because the brotherly love is just too adorable. BUT, the story will get angsty and whether or not they fight will depend on my mood (which is likely since I've been drowning in unwillingly in an emo phase lately). But considering that Option 2 won out, Yoh will get his memories back and with his current personality and childhood, some sort of conflict is bound to happen. If not, where will the plot go, right? So expect some twin-angst some time soon. It's been a year since my last update and I think this it's time for this story to move away from the crack it's been.

Anonymous Sister of the Author: Sorry, but Option 2 won out (I did count your vote) despite your pleas. Yoh will get his memories back I don't want them to hate each other as much as most my reviewers do. They are my favorite after all. But as I keep mentioning, there will be some (major) angst going on for a while but they won't be hating each other till the end of the story, I promise. I wouldn't want that either. But **xSlightxSpoilerxSlightxSpoilerx **there will be a very temporary hatred and a period of sadness between them **xSpoilerxEndxSpoilerxEndx. **I hope you'll still enjoy the story nonetheless.

realdarkangel: In my opinion, really, Yoh had never really hated Hao. I think they're both just really, really sad. I mean, I liked both the manga and the anime but I think while the anime focuses on the typical good vs. bad action/adventure theme, manga is more psychological and really blurs the good-bad relationship with the drama/death/family theme. If you still haven't read the manga, you can PM me and I can give you a site to download and a site to read online. But I really don't want Yoh to hate Hao either, and rather than hate, I'd more say that with Yoh's current personality, which will be kept because Option 2 won, it'd be more of a childish tantrum than anything, because Yoh loves his brother very, very much XD

Sakura no Umi: Haha, everyone feels sorry for Yoh, and the quickest way out of suffering is for him to never get his memories back. But he will, nonetheless, even though enough people love the current him to want him to retain this way. I think I've attained some of the character-torture thing after reading so many angst stories (since most of the greatest stories I've read are either angst or humor, regardless of the fandom). But if you've noticed, this story is a tragedy, so expect something really bad to happen in the end even if nothing happens between them now.

narsaksas: You're right, it is sad. That's what I'm going for, actually, with these kinds of snippets. And I guess it's a good (?) thing that Yoh's getting some memories back? Well, it'll get more sad later, since it's not really sad right now. Yoh loves his brother and believes him with all his heart, but if there are reasons for him to doubt, he won't be able to ignore it, because right now, he is very, very naive. We'll see how the story goes, though, since even I'm not sure. I only know the beginning and the ending. All my reviewers are the one helping me write the middle, actually. This story had taken a very drastic turn from what I originally planned it to be.

Zahariu Uzumaki: Thanks for the brownies! Well, I wouldn't call this update SOON, by all means (since it's a year late), but I hope you'll be reading anyways. I actually really like spazzy people, since they are the open kinds that make _me_ more open. I mean, they are just so _happy_ that they make others happy as well (in my opinion, at least). Thanks for the wonderfully enthusiastic review anyways, and SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!! I FEEL EXTREMELY GUILTY AND AM REPENTING RIGHT NOW. I think it's okay not to understand, though, since I chose manga snippets not only because it's easier, but because I feel that most people have only seen the anime and it'd be boring to read about something they've already seen. Wouldn't you say it's more interesting to read about something new? That's why most animes are different from their manga counterparts, after all.

Random Guy: Hahaha, thanks for dropping the comment in even though it didn't win. All the options actually come really close so I hope that won't affect your view of the story. Seriously, I feel really bad that 3 plus 4 is seven and larger than 6, since that means I'll be disappointing many, many people. Thanks for reviewing for this purpose though. I'm really touched that you're willing to take the time to give me your preference.

Silverleaf Ishtar: Yes, poor Yoh, suffering through such mind blowing nightmare. You're right, the Japanese term for Yin-Yang Master is Onmyouji, or something along those lines. I guess the version I was reading was translated from the Chinese version, since I was reading a translated scanlation that I downloaded in order to exact the conversation spoken. I actually didn't realize it until you mentioned it, but I was aware of the term Onmyouji when I wrote that in the other stories. I just never connected the two since I was more occupied by copying the conversation than translating it. Thanks for the heads-up, though. Here's the (one-year-late) next chapter!

phantomshadowdragon: Sorry for the confusion about the option. It's not that someone will tell him (I'm not sure of that yet) it's just that he'll kinda regain his memories but he won't be the same Yoh as the one in the manga/anime. He'll be this new one that was reborn. I think several people like the current Yoh, and there are some that don't, either. But I guess the votes came out (quite evenly, I'm afraid) and he will be keeping his personality according to the other reviewers. I like him either way, and if I don't want to like him, I'll make him unlikable (which I'll never do because I love him too much)

The Nightress: I was also thinking that it'd be better for his personality to stay like this since it seems that a new beginning without bias is the best. But I also think that the old Yoh would accept Hao without question and problem will end up remaining with Hao instead of Yoh, which was my original plan. I guess it would've been okay either way though, and it ended up in the hands of the reviewers and it seems that Option 2 won out in the end, so that's how it'll go. Thanks for the praise, though, and sorry about the lateness of this update.

luzopi: Thanks for the compliments! In truth, I was discouraged for a while because a while back, I re-read my stories and found out that my writing style is nothing compared to some of the truly good ones that I've seen on this site. I think my style will change a bit and maybe even the plot along with it, but I hope that it'll still be satisfactory in the end. I don't like to disappoint, but I understand that what I like is different from others. If by the end of it all my group of readers completely change or diminish, I won't complain about it. All I ask for is that I'm given a chance and hope that everyone who took the time to read my stories will enjoy them.

XsuicideXkittyX: thanks for answering to my poll! I'm glad that some people enjoy what I have written. The turn in the story starts now, however, and I hope that it won't stray too far from the original. Hope you'll enjoy it anyways. As the poll dictates, Yoh will eventually regain his memory but he will stay the way he is now...mostly. One cannot honestly expect him to stay completely the same after regaining those kinds of images, after all. But he will be more the Yoh he is now than the one he was. Well, Yoh is Yoh, after all, and I love him all the same XD

a: Yes poor Yoh. I wondering if there's a verb for nightmare, though? I wouldn't call it dreaming, per se...but nightmaring! XD But anyways, he is suffering _something_, and it's not over yet. We shall see how the story goes (since even I am not sure; the reviewers _have_ been shaping this story quite a bit).

Shakugan no Shana: You're absolutely right. Him remembering will definitely add angst into the story, and I guess even though I didn't plan it, the angst will lead into the tragedy that I _did_ plan. Maybe. Since the tragedy was bound to occur without the angst, that just means that even with the angst, it might not be the cause of the tragedy. But all in all, the angst is bound to appear now since I asked for people's opinion regarding Yoh's lost memory, and a bunch crack appeared at the airport that made possible what wasn't before. And seriously, the two of them cannot have enough brotherly love. The relationship between them held too much complications and angst throughout the duration of the series. That's why they need it now, after all. That bond will be more evident in this chapter, hopefully. Oh, and I'm glad you liked the filler, since it not only began with sugar, but ended with caffeine with a lot of insanity in between. It made me feel a bit weird that I would actually write something like that but I guess that's how it is X)

Lost To Reality (who was apparently in too much of a rush to sign in): Hahahahahaha...if they go back in time it's like the story never started. You're right, then there's no point at all except a temporary what-the-hell-has-been-going-on. No more filler...for now. Unless I'm on sugar and caffeine and crack again (I don't do crack, by the way, just in case). That's the second 4th option suggestion I've heard, though, and I'll say it was really...funny. If none of it ever happened, it'd be like waking up from a dream only for the story to continue from the middle of nowhere. Everyone will be thrown off, and the first ten-something chapters will have been pointless. It was a good laugh though (with you, not at you :P)

th0breathless: No one wants them to hate each other, really...except for the really, really, REALLY sadistic ones. They'll let it slide...for now. But you see, since the poll had been decided, sooner or later they WILL have to confront it and they WILL NOT like it. Probably not. Maybe it'll be resolved really quickly, and maybe everything will instead go down from there. Who knows? Not even I do. Here's the update, though, a whole year later, hoping that someone will actually read it.

midnightmoonsonata: Awwww...don't we all wish that they'll be together forever? And they will, of course...maybe...definitely...I think...I hope...in a way? With the ending I'm planning, though...Anyways, thanks for liking my story. The update's a bit late, but I hope it's still acceptable to a certain degree. Actually, I hope that update will be faster from now on, but I really can't make any guarantees, since I don't like making promises that I cannot keep. I wish you'll enjoy, anyways.

starz4evr: Haha, sorry this update is far from soon. I remembered it for some time, but I couldn't get myself to sit in front of the computer and type it out. Actually, to tell the truth, I wrote it down on paper a month ago when I went out, but for the longest while I just couldn't, for whatever the reason, get myself to settle down in front of my computer and get it up. It's really terrible of me, I know, and I hate myself for it. I'll try to be a better writer from now on. Sorry '-';;

Nasake: Yes, the extra drama is what I wanted when I decided to put in the memory dilemma after much probing from my reviewers to find out if I'm going to let him have his memory back. It seems to get a really strong response from both sides and I decided why not? One thing led to another and the poll came out and here we are! Enough people wanted Yoh to have his memory back but not enough want his old self back. That's just how it is. Thanks for the applause though. If I didn't hurt my left thumb a while back I'd clap back for leaving such a review...on the second thought, since it's just electronically, why not? :claps: thanks :)

Nebelkind: Yeah, I realized that I went a little extreme with his naivety and after all, no one wants the cute brothers to be apart. Actually, I originally planned the naivety with the thought that since Yoh has been sheltered most of his childhood with no recollection of an experienced life, he'd be a little naive about everything. As I have mentioned so far in the story, Yoh had never ventured out of Izumo or Tao grounds except for that one time. But I did thing I went a bit overboard with it, so now I don't know if he can keep that personality now that I realized it. I guess that's what not updating for a long time do to me. Well, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you'll enjoy this one too.

sss: Here you go! Although it's a bit late. I do apologize.

Rainy Soshi: Yum- muffin :9 Thanks. The stale one-year-old muffin is delicious. Sorry that the update is so late. Thanks so much for your comment, too. No one has yet to compliment me for Hao's character-building except you. I mentioned somewhere before that I really would like Hao to turn to Yoh side (or "good", in most cases) because I love the twins and just seeing them go at each other's throat breaks my heart. Of course, due to Hao's past, there's a lot to be said about his ability to change his mind for a brother that will not hate him for who he is (even though he doesn't exactly know _who_ he is yet). But if they will be able to build a close relationship before the truth comes out, I'm sure that with Yoh's innate personality he won't reject Hao, but will save him like he saved Anna. That's the missing bond between them in the series, actually, because Hao is far too old to be changed. I have this thing for a "new beginning". I hope this story will turn out well, though, even though I marked it as a tragedy (because I know the ending).

Rose of Demise: Thank you! You're the first one to outright tell me that Yoh is a bothersome character the way he is now. Others may not think so, but I'm glad you are honest with your opinion. Unfortunately, Option 2 came out on top and he'll still be this way but I do hope I can correct his personality if just a bit. If he were to gain back his old personality, things will definitely get very confusion but nonetheless keep the story going. However, I hope that the result of the second option will not drive you away (if this one year difference didn't already). The truth is that I've thought about how it would turn out in all three cases, and in the case of option 1, things will eventually end the same way if only starting from a different path. But I'm pretty sure, already, that no one will like the ending ;D Because at the time I was planning this story (a long time ago), I was feeling quite sadistic (but not enough to make the ending REALLY bad)

Danni Lea: Thanks for the compliment and the willingness to review after so long of my inactivity. To tell the truth, part of me really doesn't want Yoh to hate Hao or the other way around. But then there's this small sadistic side of me that always gets a say in whatever I write. Well, we shall see, right? How can there not be a family drama when there are secrets untold between two close brothers?

Jisa: Here's the update, albeit a late one. Thanks for loving the story in the duration of your viewing. Everyone keeps telling me not to make Yoh hate Hao, and I really, contradictorily, do not want Yoh to hate Hao either. Contradictorily because this story will get just a tad bit angsty thanks to the sadistic voice in a small corner of my mind. I get depressed just writing it XD. I'm not good at writing angst, though, so if it comes, it must come naturally and fit in with the plot.

**Wow, so many reviews! Thanks everyone. Sorry for the long, Long, LONG wait. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Blah blah - narration

"Blah blah" - dialogue/monologue

_Blah blah _- thoughts

_Italics_ in terms of "blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

'_Blah blah'_ - thoughts in dreams

_Narrations in italics_ - means it's a dream.

_**Blah blah**_ - emphasis in a dream

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Reward of Silence

Horo Horo, Ryu, and Chocolove occupied themselves with walking around the place, observing all the participants, and eating food bought from various stands. Well, Chocolove also occupied himself with saying jokes, but since he is largely ignored, his one-sided conversation is not all that important.

"Hey look!" Horo Horo suddenly paused in his steps, causing the other two to do so as well. "Isn't that Yoh?" He pointed.

The other two immediately snapped their attention toward where the Ainu pointed, and indeed, the familiar brunette is walking through the crowd some thirty feet away, amongst the crowd, seemingly deep in thought.

"Danna!" Ryu excitedly, like a child who just found a new toy on sale. "It's danna!"

Chocolove nodded. "Hey, let's go ask him if he wants to join us!" He turned toward the brunette, and shouted. "Yoh!"

The Asakura didn't seem to have heard, though. The trio started running toward the said Asakura all the while shouting his name.

"Yoh!" Horo Horo shouted. "Over here!"

"Danna!" Ryu was slightly ahead, since he had longer legs. "Danna, it's me, Ryu!"

"Hey, Yoh!" Chocolove yelled, trying to get his voice above the crowd. "I have a lot of new jokes for you!"

Horo smacked the comedian over the head. "You'll scare him away!"

"Well, he likes them!" He turned indignantly to the bluenette. "Unlike you, he appreciates my jokes!"

The African American turned back toward Yoh, just in time for all three to skid to a stop no more than ten feet away...in shock.

Yoh had walked up to none other than Hao Asakura himself, and seemed uneasy. Hao said something, and, though the trio couldn't hear Yoh seemed shocked. However, the younger brunette then spoke with a sheepish smile and laughed a little, and Hao...smiled?

The three just stared, dumbfounded, as the twin exchanged a few more words and left together. A long silence followed.

"Was that..." Chocolove finally broke the silence. "Hao?"

Ryu stared wide eyed at the spot where Yoh had been with Hao. "I...believe so."

"Well," Horo's stared dumbfounded at the same spot, "either that was, or we're all delusional, since I saw him too." He paused for a moment, as if deep in thought. Then an expression of shock and anger appeared on his face. "Crud! We lost Yoh! Who knows what Hao might do with him? Or maybe Hao had already done something! Damn, we have to go after them!"

"And what?" Ryu suddenly said, and Horo paused in his action of chasing after the twins. "Hao is stronger than us, and if danna is being held as hostage, provided that he didn't go on his own accord, then what are we to do?"

Horo Horo settled down. Ryu was right.

"Then what do we do?" Chocolove frowned.

The Ainu sighed. "Maybe..." he mused out loud, "we should try to find Ren, Lyserg, and Faust first, and then plan something."

The other two had no choice but to nod in agreement.

* * *

A few moments ago...

Yoh weaved through the crowd, his mind uneasy as he wondered how he can face Hao. He didn't want his brother to think that he is hiding something, but then again, there was a possibility that Hao is hiding something as well, wasn't there?

He ducked another seven-foot man as the tall person made a wide gesture with his arms while talking to some friends. Yoh sighed; he was really excited about joining the Shaman Fight with his brother. He hoped that everything was just a misunderstanding and that things can go back to normal again.

He vaguely heard someone calling him, but he was too concentrated on his musings to take note of it. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Yoh!" It was Hao.

Yoh's head snapped up at the familiar voice, as he and his brother met up. He fidgeted slightly, an action not gone unnoticed by the older brunette, who chose not to comment on it.

Hao sighed inwardly. He knows what Yoh's stressing about. "Yoh, there you are. Where have you been?" He scolded lightly, his tone laced with feigned worry. He didn't really want to do this, but he had to; he just had to. "I was worried when I didn't see you with Ren and Faust. Goodness, I was just going to go look for you."

Hao sighed to make himself seem more convincing. Yoh's surprised look didn't really shock him, and he pretended to not have noticed as he waited for Yoh's response.

Yoh, on the other hand, was shocked. He didn't know if Hao was just faking it, or had Hao not really been there behind that building? "Ah, nii-chan, I just...fell asleep, I guess..." Yoh laughed and scratched his head. No, Hao couldn't possibly be lying; Hao's his onii-chan, after all, and how can such a great brother lie to him? How can he even suspect Hao like that?

Nevertheless, the doubt has already been planted…whether he wants it there or not.

* * *

It was a big airplane, dubbed Giant Patch for the moment by Goldva and upgraded further by Patch seeing that there are more participants than before. After much discussion, the three of them decided to lie low and find out more first before confronting the problem at hand. They sat in the back, peering cautiously around the seats in front of them in order to observe another group a few rows up ahead.

Ryu strained his ears. "Can you hear what they're talking about?"

"Talking trout!" Chocolove replied in equal seriousness, eyes also on the specific group ahead.

A punch easily silenced him. Horo Horo squinted his eyes. "Not really…" He leaned a bit forward. "But why does Yoh look so…happy?" He finished awkwardly, brows furrowed in confusion. "He seems really excited."

"Yeah," Ryu frowned, "he's nearly bouncing in his seat!"

They both flopped back into their cushioned seats and sighed dejectedly. After a moment, they turned to look at each other across the aisle, Chocolove still out cold in his window-side seat.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

After clearing up the "misunderstanding", Yoh is back to his usual self. To say he's excited would be an understatement.

He's nearly ecstatic.

"...and we can go eat lots of American food, and meet many new people and do lots of American stuff…oh, and buy souvenirs for Jun-san, and…"

Hao just smiled at his twin, who keeps blabbering on, even when Ren got annoyed and tuned him out, opting to sleep in his seat by the window.

He's just glad that nothing happened after his little "mistake".

Yes, it was a mistake on his part, he'll admit, and definitely a "little" one. It's just one life, after all, and its' not even a significant one.

Not that he thinks many lives are significant or anything.

He himself would be included in the "significant" group, of course, and Yoh as well. And Matamune, of course, and his okaa-san, Asano Ha. Well, maybe a few of his followers (Opacho being the most distinct one), and maybe the Taos, now, too.

Grudgingly.

Nothing against them, really, but it takes a lot to get into his "significant" bundle. There are times when he wondered if any of his followers even deserve to be in it. The bundle is special, after all, so the people in it must be special as well.

Come to think of it, without those new additions, he can count them all on one hand.

Maybe he should include the new additions in the "randomly acknowledgeable" bundle, or something to that effect.

"…and we can try those American sushi that Jun-san always talks about, and run to a random American guy and start speaking Japanese to him pretending to look confused, and…"

"Yoh, why don't you go to sleep?" Hao gently interrupted his twin's nonstop rant and the random hand motions that go along with it. "You should get some rest."

"But…"

"Save that energy for all the activities you just listed, okay?" Hao cut his brother off with a smile, even though he's pretty sure Yoh would still have the energy to do all that even if he rants for the rest of the trip.

Yoh looked wide-eyed at him for a while, clearly impressed with that logic. "Okay!" He agreed, smiling brightly.

One can nearly see bubbles and sparkles around him.

* * *

Yoh sighed contently as he leaned back against his seat. He knew it, everything was just a dream. Hao hadn't acted differently at all. He's still the kind, considerate, smart, and wonderful brother that he had always been. Yoh is glad that he didn't say anything about it. The last thing he wants to do is to make his brother hate him for assuming something so terrible about him.

The younger brunette closed his eyes as he think about all the fun they will be having in America. Hao promised that they'll have lots of fun together, and he had on that assuring big brother smile.

Yoh smiled. As long as he's with Hao, he'll happily have fun no matter where they go.

* * *

_"Ouch…"_

_ He's hurt. _

_ He's in pain but there's no feeling of pain. Does that even make sense?_

_"Nii-san…are you sure you're okay?" The meek voice of a boy spoke beside him in uncertainty. He is faintly aware that he is sitting on the ground against a tree, holding his bleeding side which is sloppily bandaged by a shirt._

_"I'm fine," he insisted, even though he isn't controlling his mouth or his voice. "But how's the golem now, Redseb?" He found himself asking the boy, even though he didn't know him._

_Yoh is confused. What's going on? He feels like he's right there, but at the same time he feels like he's watching the scene from elsewhere._

_"Just now he was still following us, but I think he lost us once we entered the forest." the boy continued, not noticing the confusion and discomfort of the elder boy. Or was it that the older boy isn't acting confused at all? "But I think he'll soon use the spirit searching system to find us."_

_"Really?" Yoh found himself asking. But he doesn't really care about that right now! He's more worried about what this "golem" is and why it's chasing after him and a boy called Redseb that he didn't even recognize! But he continued nonetheless. "Well then, help protect us a while longer, and be careful!"_

_The boy agreed and, all of a sudden, he was alone in a forest. Redseb (was it?) had gone off, his wound (painless as it is) is still bleeding nonstop._

_"Yoh-dono." A familiar voice. Yoh looked up (not that he had a choice) from the ground (in a body that he still had no idea belongs to whom) at the familiar spirit._

_"Ah, Amidamaru." He called out, but he feels as if he's not the one calling out, that even as he called out, it was not he who chose to speak. His host–the body in which he unwillingly resides–didn't move from his position on the ground. "How…did the Iron Maiden save Ren?" The host asked in his–it is his, right?_ _–voice._

_Ren? As in Ren-chan who is travelling with him and his nii-chan? Why would he need saving? And who is this Iron Maiden?_

_Amidamaru looks equally lost. "What did you say?"_

_Yoh finds himself sweating a bit. The wound's probably deeper than it looks, even though he doesn't feel the pain. "Because…normally, when people die, they can't be revived again."_

_He himself didn't know what was going on. He's really calm, talking about reviving and Ren and Ryu–who's that, anyways?_ _–dying and coming back alive. Amidamaru looks shocked and a bit fidgety and he himself…well, what is going on? To talk about shamanic abilities and the manipulation of…_

_"We also have to try…" he found himself saying after a long string of logic, "…using the oversoul to generate a healing ability. Because without their wounds being healed, Ren and Ryu couldn't have been revived."_

_That again. Did Ren die? Is this the future he's seeing? Is Ren-chan going to die? Who's Ryu, anyways? But Ren will be revived…?_

_He is vaguely aware of the spirit of a leopard behind him. This spirit of leopard…whose name is Mic––How did he know its name anyways?_

_And suddenly, as if sensing, he raised his head and saw a giant machinery–the golem?_ _–flying at him. Dangerously powerful giant machine, the instincts of his host told him. And he's…wounded? He's wounded, bleeding without stopping, and this machine is flying at him…ready to kill him…but…_

_"Heh…"_

_The familiar voice shocked him, and his eyes widened with those of the body in which he resides (how does all of this make sense, anyways?) as he looked up. "I found a…very interesting object indeed."_

_There's no mistake. There couldn't be, for the Spirit of Fire stood proudly above the trees, and in its hand…_

_'Nii-san!'_

_Yoh saw Hao, and those eyes…**those** eyes…_

_"Golem…is the sorrowful symbol of a vanishing people…" Hao, his older brother, his dear twin, his favorite person in existence, said in a very cold voice. "This guy is not bad." The mocking is clear in his voice, a slight smile upon his gentle countenance, a face Yoh himself was so familiar with…_

_"Hao!" He himself yelled. Why did he yell? Because his brother was so, so high? Such anger in his voice, such distress…He'd never raise his voice at his brother like that. He'd never be angry at his dear twin…but why? Why now? What's going on?_

_The silence was deafening. For a moment, they looked at each other, and Yoh is aware that he had stood up, despite his bleeding side, from which he still felt no pain. Was it only five seconds that this stillness lasted?_

_A sigh came from his brother's lips; disinterest evident. "And here I thought it was someone else; it's you again, Yoh." A mocking smile graced his face once again. "Your injury looks serious. Was it caused by this guy?"_

_"Those things don't matter…" Yoh said, unwillingly. "Release the golem now." He could actually care less about the golem in the face of the confusing scene. "Why are you here?"_

_'Why am **I **here?'_

_"Must I have a purpose to take a gentle stroll now and then?" Hao said cleverly, outwitting the person that he currently is. But this is clearly not a competition of wits, and he felt his anger rise again. But he's not angry at all; not at Hao, not at his dear brother._

_Redseb came running back. "Nii-san! Golem's been restrained by that guy!"_

_Yoh felt a pressure. His brother is pushing him down. He told Redseb to go away, or something like that; he can't really tell. Hao is his brother, he already know that. It's so obvious. So what's going on?_

_Three girls came in from the side demanding Redseb's spirit, two people–a really tall guy and a really short girl–came from another side saying they don't need it. Another three came saying that they need the golem, not the boy._

_"Dammit…of all times…" Yoh, or rather the person in control of his words and actions, gritted out. "Is this the assembly of everyone on Hao's side?"_

_Hao's side? Hao's side is his side, right? So why is it bad for the appearance of people on his side? And here they are talking about how powerful the golem is, when he…they should all be getting along._

_That golem is defying his brother. It cut off Spirit of Fire's fingers, blasted a hole in its shoulder, and landed a harsh blow on its back. The golem was going to attack him and Redseb, too. So…_

_If the golem attacks him, and the golem attacks his brother, that means the golem is their enemy, and they are on the same side…right?_

_Well, that's good then, because Yoh knows that Hao nii-san is very strong, and as expected, the Spirit of Fire came right back and detained that golem. Yoh smiled to himself, although only inwardly since he can't do what he wanted in his current body._

_"Poor devil…"_

_Hao's voice rang out through the forest, and Yoh was happy, so happy, that he inadvertently was shocked when he saw Hao's face, his eyes..._

_Eyes that were the same as last time…that last dream he had…_

_No! This dream, he doesn't want any more of it. But how can he stop?_

_"Stop!" He told his brother. "Hao, I am your opponent." He raised his sword, against his brother, of all people. But that's not right. The golem is their opponent, right? So why is he fighting his brother to help it? But he is, even as he deny it._

_And even Hao seemed unfazed. "You say…you want to take me on?" The mocking tone is back. "You actually think…I'll accept?" His eyes are no longer scary, but he has on that smirk…every time he wins against Ren-chan in an argument, he has on that smirk._

_Yoh found himself talking about how he'll never beat Hao no matter how hard he tries–of course! Hao's the best after all–but he'll have to try for that golem…which was their enemy, right? He's thoroughly confused now._

_And suddenly, so very saddening, Hao ordered his people–whom he still don't know–to attack him. And it doesn't hurt, but the blow knocks him back each time and his heart hurts…so much…_

_Why would Hao attack him?_

_"Hahaha, excellent, Yoh." Hao **praised** him. "Now do you understand? At this point, you can't even defeat them alone. I praise you for your ingeniousness by manipulating your oversoul for medical treatment. However, that is not enough and I cannot bear it anymore." Hao has on a very serious expression, and he's acting really, really, weird._

_"You are my important other half," Hao told him, "so stop trying to act tough."_

_And for a moment, Yoh, thought that Hao finally realizes who he is…who they are._

_But this nightmare seems to leave him no restitute at all._

_"I'll just…leave after finishing off the golem."_

_Yoh's eyes widened, and the Spirit of Fire raised its hand, which held the golem, and opened its mouth, the same one from before when he was eating other spirits, the same scene that seems to be bound to repeat whenever Hao shows those eyes…_

_Yoh found himself jumping up, sword raised in an attempt to stop what's to occur._

_…yes, those eyes, the ones that are looking at him right now as Hao–this Hao who could not possibly be **his** Hao–said a simple phrase, one that he never thought his brother would ever say to him (even if this Hao is not his brother) and hurt him deeply to hear coming from this not-Hao to his not-Yoh self._

_"Chicchai na."_

_And then there was the blessing of darkness._

* * *

Silence dominated the plane as most people slept.

"Yoh," a soft whisper, not nearly loud enough to spread throughout the entire compartment, called out in the calming silence.

"Yoh, time to wake up." Hao reached across the aisle and shook his brother gently. "We're almost there."

Soft brown eyes slowly opened. "Nn?" The incoherent response greeted the two companions of the waking brunette.

"We're almost there." Ren repeated shortly, arms crossed and holding his Hou Rai Ken protectively in his hand.

"We…are?" Yoh looked at Hao. At a nod from his brother, he turned to look at the rest of the plane's passengers. "Oh, then we should wake everyone up."

Hao sighed and Ren almost choked on his saliva in an attempt to snort and breathe at the same time.

"No need, otouto." He smiled. "The Patch will wake them up soon."

As if on cue, the voice and image of an elderly lady came from the various TV screens stationed on the plane:

"Everybody, thanks for enduring this flight."

* * *

The sun rose a while ago. The heat is intense, and the clouds absent. All is quiet, and no sound, save for the scuttling of critters across infinite grains of sand, is present.

A slight breeze picked up in the barren desert, dancing through the lifelessness. A few scorpions and insects scuttled across the sand, bringing a little movement to the dead land. A single figure moved amongst the stillness, clad in a white fabric. Suddenly, the figure stopped.

Blond hair lifted slightly to the weak breeze, needlessly swaying to the meek flow of the hot land. Dark eyes darted to the sky, looking as an airplane passed by loudly, breaking the silence of the wasteland.

"I predict…sadness." A soft, definitively female voice whispered to no one in particular. She looked down at herself, noting her appearance, as she reminisced the beginning…and the end. There was a tinge of emptiness in her words, a bit of loneliness but also contentment for the years spent waiting for one single moment.

Looking forward, she started going again. Traveling across the desert–heeding to neither the heat nor the dryness–the figure bowed her head slightly as she continued on her way. A small sighed escaped her pale lips.

The wind died down and golden hair settled on narrow shoulders. "I've stopped waiting now that I know, but…"

A simple yukata swayed to her movements, the female figure moved herself forward gracefully–as if gliding–through the earth-toned scenery. "…I cannot move on just yet. When I arrive, I hope the ending will be a happy one."

She moved in the same direction as the airplane, moving quickly, but seemingly putting in no effort at all. "Because he is just like me, I could understand what will happen. But because we have one decisive difference, the consequences will be drastic."

"So…"

Black eyes looked forward with determination, though a tinge of sadness and hope mingled within the stubborn orbs.

"…don't die, Yoh."

* * *

A/N: Uhhhhhh so yeah, it's been something like a year since my last update...or something like that...right. Sorry about that. I've strayed off to some other fandoms for a while, and during my senior year of high school, I was not only lazy but busy as well; for a while, I suffered through a period during which I feel like writing only when I don't have the means to do it, such as when I'm outside while driving or when I'm otherwise occupied. Plus, I lost my inspiration for a while even though I already had half this chapter done. When summer rolled around, some problems occurred and I went into a really emo phase, and am still in it. So if I update soon after this, expect some emo-ness in my writing. I think my style might be changing as well; for better or worst, I cannot tell. Forgive me. So I think I've dawdled long enough with this. In addition, I felt really bad since my policy dictates that I do not update the other story until I update this one, resulting in a long wait for the other one as well even though its next chapter was already finished (crappy as it may be). I feel so bad.

"_Chicchiena no such Japanese word._

_The phrase Hao is so fond of is "Chicchai na" which are TWO separate words: "chicchai" meaning "small" (slang for "chiisai") and "na" for emphasis. It doesn't necessarily mean "SO small", just "SMALL"._ "

Thanks Kia Ixari for correcting my mistake in my other fic Nantoka Naru

Thanks also to everyone who read, is reading, and will be reading my story. Reviews are appreciated, comments I'm grateful for, raising my hit count by 1 makes me happy, even if you didn't actually read; because that'd mean you were at least interested. Constructive criticism appreciated. My humiliation upon pointing out my mistake will be bashfully accepted. Flames will be responded to accordingly, and anyone who reads the reply to it will see clearly the humiliation the anonymous (or not) flamer will receive.


End file.
